


Paving the Road

by Indig0



Series: Neighboring Kingdoms [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Aro/Ace Daniel, Basically everybody tries their best, Building a family, Captain Allen is trying, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor is the new king of the biggest empire in the known world, Connor is trying, Daniel & Simon (Detroit: Become Human) are Twins, Daniel is a good brother, Established Relationship, Leo is trying, M/M, RK900 is a good brother, Rook is his incredibly powerful little brother, Simon loves everyone, They are so in love, connor is a good brother, inkeeper Simon, who ran away and fell in love with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: Simon and Rook (RK900) are building a happy life running the inn near the border of the two kingdoms, and loving each other more every day.  Connor, Rook's older brother and king of the Eastern Empire, sneaks over for a visit whenever he can, and the three are enjoying their newfound bonds.Far to the west, Daniel receives Simon's letter and immediately fears for his twin's safety, so he packs up with his friend Leo (who has his own agenda for the trip) and heads out to rescue his idiot brother from the threat.
Relationships: Connor & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Daniel & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Leo Manfred & Daniel (Detroit: Become Human), Leo Manfred & Markus, North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Simon
Series: Neighboring Kingdoms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581010
Comments: 45
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archadian_Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/gifts), [NHMoonshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHMoonshadow/gifts).



_Simon,_

_Expect me a few days after you get this. Please don’t do anything_ else _stupid until I arrive._

_Love,_

_Daniel_

Simon winced a little as he put down the letter.

“Perhaps it would have been better to tell him about me… after he arrived,” Rook murmured, shifting uncomfortably.

“I… I don’t know if that would be… worse, but it definitely wouldn’t be better. Anyway, it got him on his way as soon as possible. Otherwise he would have waited until it was convenient, and that might’ve taken months.” Simon sighed. “He’s likely to be very protective at first. But then he’ll get to know you, and he’ll love you.”

“I trust you know him enough to be sure of that,” Rook mumbled, leaning into his side. “I’ll endeavor to make a good impression.”

“You won’t even have to try hard.” Simon leaned up and kissed his jaw. “Just relax, let him see who you are. You’ll do fine. And I’ll be with you.”

Rook’s arm curled around him. “In that case, I believe I’ll survive the encounter.”

When they began serving dinner that night, the usual crowd and an assortment of travelers filtered in and they got to work serving up a slightly spicy pork and cabbage stew that Rook had pieced together from memories of a dish he’d had growing up. North was helping out tonight, and welcomed in newcomers.

“Come on in,” she called to a cloaked figure that slipped inside and paused by the door. “Sit down anywhere, I’ll get to you.”

The figure hesitated, then sat down in the corner. When North brought over a steaming bowl, they looked up.

“Is – I’m sorry, are… Rook and… Simon here tonight?”

North stopped and stared. She couldn’t see the face under the hood. “Who wants to know?”

“Um.” He looked around uncertainly. “I… Rook is… my…”

North cleared her throat and lowered her voice. “You’re the king? The big brother, Connor?”

He ducked his head. “I’d prefer not to attract attention.”

“Got it. Yeah, they’re in the kitchen, that door there.” She peered at him as he got up stiffly. “They said you’d come by some time. They expecting you tonight?”

“No… not… specifically tonight. Um – thank you.”

“No problem. I’m North, friend of Simon’s. …And Rook’s I guess, he’s okay. Tell ‘em I’ll handle things out here if you want to visit for a while.”

“Thank you.” Connor smiled faintly as he slipped into the kitchen.

“This is really good, we’ll have to make it again!” Simon said, leaning on the counter.

“It isn’t quite the way I remember it,” Rook murmured.

“…You have to ferment the cabbage first,” Connor spoke up as he stepped through the door and pulled back his hood. “I… don’t know the exact process, but I could find it for you.”

“Connor,” Rook greeted him.

“Is this a bad time? It’s rather busy out there – I saw North, she said she would handle things for a while.”

“No, come in!” Simon smiled, offering his hand. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Thank you.” Connor smiled back, stepping closer. “I’ve been locking myself away in my study to draft documents and review policies every night and… I realized it’s really the only time alone I ever get, so I might as well make good use of it.”

“I wondered how you made it here without five bodyguards,” Rook murmured.

“Thanks so much for coming to see us,” Simon added.

“I’ve been wanting to come.” The three of them sat down, and Simon ladled out some more stew for each of them. Connor breathed in the steam appreciatively.

“You look tired,” Rook said, eyeing his brother sharply.

“I am,” Connor admitted. “But that’s just… my life now. …You’re looking good. Life here really suits you.”

“I – yes. It does.” Rook ducked his head a bit, poking at his stew. The angles of his face were a little softer now, less harsh. His eating habits had changed, but he was also becoming more expressive, beginning to smile from time to time, relaxing more. Simon reached over and took his hand, rubbing his knuckles gently.

“Are you… taking care of yourself over there?” Simon asked a little hesitantly. “I know you have all kinds of people making your food and such, but…”

“Ah…” Connor laughed self-consciously. “I do my best. I do get fed, at least. But every day is busy, and… well, this is one of the few things I’ve been able to do… just for myself. I sneak down to play with the dogs sometimes, too. Hank is the only person there I’d consider a… friend. Not that everyone else is against me, I have people I can rely on. But… not many to talk to.”

Rook frowned. “I… I’m not trying to avoid you, I –“

“No – I’m not blaming you, I just… I’ve never had many… personal connections anyway, I should be used to it.”

Rook reached out to clasp Connor’s arm, his eyes stormy.

“I – sorry, I’m not phrasing this right.” Connor put a hand over Rook’s. “You know what we both grew up with. I know it was even worse for you. It’s – I’m working hard to improve things.”

“I should make a point to visit more often,” Rook muttered.

“I’m always glad to see you, but I absolutely don’t want to take away from your life here.”

“You don’t,” Rook said flatly.

“Of course not!” Simon spoke up. “And you should come here more often too, as much as you’re able to.”

“You would… add to our life here, if anything. You’re family, after all,” Rook said quietly, not quite looking at his brother.

“…Thank you,” Connor murmured, his eyes shimmering. “That means… so much to me. I’m glad we could… we could be family, despite… everything.”

“So am I.”

Connor exhaled, breathing out a lot of his nerves. “Well… I’ll definitely make an effort to come here more often. Even if I have to sneak out.” He grinned. “And you’re welcome at the Tower any time. Simon, you too.”

“We’d love to come,” Simon said, smiling warmly.

“I’m afraid it won’t be as comfortable and intimate a setting as you have here… but it would mean a lot, and I’d be glad to have you.”

The three sat talking long into the night – Connor had warded his study so no one would disturb him. When he finally left, he was smiling and clutching a cookie for the trip back. Rook and Simon walked him out and watched him go, each with an arm wrapped around the other.

“We should keep an eye on him,” Simon murmured, leaning his head on Rook’s shoulder. “He’s stretching himself awfully thin.”

“You can’t look after everyone,” Rook said softly. “…But I agree.”

“No, I know. But he’s your brother, so he’s different.”

They watched the street Connor had disappeared down for a moment, then Rook turned slightly to envelope Simon in a hug. Simon returned the embrace, rubbing his back. They stayed like that for a long time, until Simon shivered a bit.

“Come in and get warm,” Rook murmured, and let Simon go just enough so they could head back inside together.

“Mm, we should make sure North’s doing okay.” Simon mumbled, taking a moment to nuzzle into his chest.

“…In a minute,” Rook whispered, wrapping his arms around him fully once more and rubbing his face into the blonde’s hair. 

“As long as you want.” Simon sighed happily and relaxed into him.

“I don’t think we should make her wait that long.”

“Mm. Well, there’s always later.” Simon pulled away slowly.

“Later, then.” Rook held onto his hands for a moment, his eyes shining, before they headed out to check on the dining room.

“We’re getting close, we’ll make it there by tomorrow night if we hurry.”

“Yeah, if you’d gone and rented a cart, we’d be there already.”

“I – I’m not going to rent a cart, I have a perfectly good cart.”

“…That’s in the shop right now.”

“Yes, and it costs money to have fixed, and so does the horse that keeps throwing that front right shoe. With all the expenses lately, I can’t afford it.”

The brunette rubbed his face. “Well don’t complain about how long it’s taking, then.”

“You’re one to talk…”

“Y’know what? I’m gonna head out, I think.”

“What?” the blonde asked, stopping dead in his tracks. “Listen, I – I didn’t mean any of that as anything against you. You know I’m glad to have your company, right? You know I don’t begrudge you anything, I’m not blaming you –“

“I know,” the other cut him off. “You’ve said that plenty of times, I know. Don’t worry. I just… you’ve helped me a lot, I’d probably be dead without you. I owe you. I appreciate it, really. But… you’ve got your family business to take care of here, and… I’ve got my own.”

“What?”

“Hey, take it easy. I’m not – I just have some shit I’ve gotta do here. Been thinking about it for a long time. Uh – might not even work out, but… well, I’ve got a place to start that’s pretty close, and I’m gonna check it out.”

The blonde stood stiff, staring at his companion. “You’re just… leaving? Going back there? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I’ve been a lot better lately. Thanks to you.” He smiled crookedly and patted the other’s shoulder. “And listen, I’ve just gotta work out some shit, and then I’ll find you. You write down the name of this place you’re going, and I’ll come find you when I’m done. Or if… if nobody’s home. I’ll find you again, though.”

Blue eyes searched the gaunt face uncertainly. “Are you… sure about this?” he asked quietly.

“I’m sure. I fucked it up bad last time I was home, and… well, you saw what a mess I’ve been since then. Gotta see if it’s too late to try to fix some of it.”

“Do you… want me to go with you?”

“Nah, I know you’ve gotta save your dumbass brother from that creep.”

“I – can you wait for me? Can we go on the way back?”

“I’ve gotta do this. And it’s better if I do it alone, that’s… it’s my problem. You’ve got your own problems to deal with, and you know I wouldn’t be any help with that.”

“I… I guess not, I just thought…”

“I mean, I… oh. Uh. I can go with you if you want. Just for… just to be there if you… if you need me. Don’t think I’d do much good, but…”

“No.” The blonde squared his shoulders. “No, if you had other plans, go ahead. I wish you’d told me ahead of time so I knew you’d be leaving, but I won’t stop you.”

“Hey, I’m not – are you okay?”

“I’m – no, I think my brother’s being manipulated by someone with more power than I can even imagine, and I have no idea why, of course I’m not okay!”

“Yeah, but aside from that?”

“…Aside from that, yes. Fine. Wonderful.” He rolled his eyes.

“Okay. …Do you want to stop for the night and leave in the morning?”

“I can’t waste any more time, I –“

“Hey.” The brunette grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. “Breathe for a second. Nice and slow like you tell me to do. In his letter he sounded okay, right?”

“He sounded gullible and duped by the most obvious villain I can imagine,” the blonde muttered, pulling away halfheartedly.

“Okay, but he was alive and didn’t seem like he was… suffering, right?”

“Only because of the enormity of his stupidity.”

“But he said business was picking up, and he was doing all kinds of stuff. Like, good stuff to keep busy. Stuff he’d have to be in decent shape to do. Stuff other people would be seeing.”

“I guess.”

“So he’s not dying,” the younger man reasoned, scratching his face absentmindedly. “So if you stop for a meal and a good night’s sleep, he’ll still be there when you get there. And you’ll be in prime condition to beat this guy who’s taking advantage of your dumb brother within an inch of his life.”

The blonde’s shoulders drooped, and he exhaled. “I’m not going to be able to sleep much either way,” he muttered in defeat.

“C’mon, we’ll find a nice place to stay”

There wasn’t much in the way of lodging, but the two rented a small room over a stable and gulped down bowls of chicken and dumplings that was mostly mushy flour. The brunette fell asleep quickly, while the blonde tossed and turned for a while before falling into a fitful slumber. In the morning they each got a thick slice of buttered bread and said goodbye at the crossroads.

“Here, this is where I’ll be.” The blonde handed over a slip of paper.

“…Jericho Inn,” the brunette read. “That’s downtown?”

“Yes, not far from the border.”

“Big place?”

“Pretty big.”

“Yeah, I’ll be able to find it.”

“And you’re… are you sure about this? Really?”

“Yeah… yeah, I need to do this. I - it’s been a long time coming, and I’ve gotta take care of this. Thanks for… for everything, Daniel.”

“Be careful, Leo.”

The two clasped hands, sharing one last nervous smile before parting ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel arrives in town, less than thrilled with his brother's life choices.  
> Connor and Simon try to convince Rook that it's not the end of the world.  
> Leo goes back to what was never his home.

It was evening when Daniel arrived in town. He’d been gone for years, but the streets hadn’t changed much. There was the bakery where he and Simon begged for pastries on the way home from school, and sometimes got them. There was the old man’s barn where they’d secretly kept a dog for almost a month before they were caught. The willow tree by the canal where they’d hide and tell stories to make each other laugh.

The broken stone pillar where they’d parted ways, where Simon had still been standing when Daniel looked back for the last time. Daniel couldn’t help staring as he walked by.

The general atmosphere had changed, though. When he’d left people had been afraid to go outside alone, and certainly not after dark. But people were walking around, laughing, shopping, eating, talking. There were street vendors selling food and wares, and artists here and there, even as the sun was setting.

As he crossed Broad Street, a taller man in a hooded cloak fell into step beside him. “Did you have to run out and get something?” he asked, hushed but friendly.

Daniel glanced over. He could barely see the tip of the nose and chin in the shadow of the hood. The other man stopped for a split second, then caught up.

“You aren’t Simon.” His voice was suddenly harder and flatter.

“Are you a friend of his?”

“I – yes. Are you… his brother? Daniel?”

“You have me at a disadvantage.”

“Ah…” The hooded man looked around. “Come in with me, I’ll introduce myself.”

Daniel stopped dead, gripping the knife at his belt. “Are you the Reaver?”

The taller man flinched. “No. Please, let’s get out of the crowd and –“

“No, you’ll tell me who you are right now, and how you know my brother.” Daniel grabbed the man’s long sleeve with his free hand.

The hooded figure sighed and turned to him, pulling the hood back just slightly. He offered his hand, and spoke in a low voice. “My name is Connor. Our brothers are romantically involved, and it’s… really quite sweet.”

Connor. Brother. Romantically involved.

Daniel paled, and his mouth went dry as the king of the largest nation in the world smiled awkwardly and tugged his hood back into place.

“Simon mentioned you were on your way, but he wasn’t sure when you’d arrive. I don’t get much chance to get out and see them much, but I’ve been making more of an effort lately. Ah – of course, I’m sure you’ll want some time with your brother. I can just talk with Rook for a while, I don’t mind. How long were you planning on staying?” The king led the way around to the back of the inn, and held the kitchen door open for Daniel, who didn’t know what else to do but walk through.

“I – I’m not sure,” he mumbled, blinking in the bright warmth. There was someone tall who looked quite a bit like Connor standing over the stove. Reaver. He was intent on stirring something in a big pan, but looked up, smiling at the king, and – 

Connor had mistaken Daniel for Simon at first. The younger brother obviously knew the difference immediately from the way he stiffened slightly, his eyes narrowed a bit, and his jaw clenched. He hesitated before opening his mouth…

The door to the dining room opened and Simon set a stack of dishes on the counter, paused to rub Reaver’s shoulders and hum softly, then turned around.

“Daniel!” Simon’s face lit up and he rushed over and hugged his twin. “You made it!”

“Yeah, after your letter – you’re all right?” Daniel hugged Simon tightly, but then pulled back to study his face closely.

“I’m great! Busy – but in a good way. Have you met Rook yet? Oh, and Connor? Hi, Connor!”

He looked tired, but… a short-term tired that came from working hard. He did actually look happy.

That didn’t mean everything was fine.

“Anyway Daniel, this is Rook.” Simon gently pulled the tall man away from the stove, still holding a spatula. “He’s lived here for a few months now, and he’s wonderful.” Simon grinned and his eyes shone with something Daniel hadn’t seen there before. He shifted his gaze to the tall man. Rook. Reaver.

He looked… guarded. As he watched Daniel, he reached for Simon’s hand and pulled it close to him. It was difficult to read his face, but his body language didn’t convey trustworthiness. His eyes darted from one to the other.

“Ah – Rook, could I talk to you upstairs?” Connor spoke up.

Gray eyes flitted from Connor to Daniel to Simon, then he nodded and the two left the room. 

“Simon, what the hell!?” Daniel hissed. He jabbed a finger towards the staircase where the other two had just disappeared.

“I didn’t know at first,” Simon murmured. “He was just hurt, and needed help. …And then he was… lost, and confused. He was running away from the Empire. He didn’t want to keep killing people, and the queen had told him he’d have to kill his brother if Connor didn’t cooperate with her. They weren’t close like we were, but he loves his brother, and he wouldn’t do that.”

“I’ll bet,” Daniel muttered dryly.

“He defended us – me, the inn, the town. He worked with Markus to stop the attacks!”

“You’ve always put way too much faith in Markus.”

“Okay, but that’s neither here nor there. …He likes it here, Daniel.”

“Because you’re playing right into his hand.”

“Because it’s – because he’s living for the first time here. He’s trying new things and figuring himself out and seeing the world for what it is, rather than what he can make it do. He likes apples and herbs, he likes quiet walks, he likes playing games, or just sitting and talking. And he’s so smart, and kind, and thoughtful, and… he worries too much what people think about him, which I can understand given his past, but he’s really just… he’s sweet and… and loving and…”

“Okay, okay.” Daniel waved the words away irritably. “But he’s slaughtered thousands of people, Simon. You know that, right?”

“I know. But he was… well, forced into that. And his mother was… terrifying. More-so up close than I realized, and he left that behind, Daniel. He confronted her and said he wouldn’t let her keep attacking us.”

“I heard she died,” Daniel said flatly. “How?”

“I saw it myself – she attacked Rook, he tried to fight back but she got the better of him. Then Connor killed her to defend his brother.”

Daniel stared at him doubtfully. “He has to have an ulterior motive.”

“He just wants to be happy,” Simon said softly. “He’s refused all the positions both Connor and Markus tried to give him. He wants to live his own life. Have some peace. ...Like you did.”

“I wanted to live somewhere that I wouldn’t have to fear for my life every day – thanks to him. He looked pretty suspicious when I came in.”

“He’s scared.” Simon lowered his voice. “He’s not… used to talking to people much, and he really wants to make a good impression.”

“Well so far, he’s not doing great.”

Simon pushed him lightly. “He’s trying, give him a chance. Please, Daniel? It means a lot to me. I…. I love him, and I love you, and I want you to… at least get along. I’m not asking you to love him, just give him a chance.”

“This is ludicrous,” Daniel muttered. “You’re putting yourself in danger.”

“I’m not in any danger,” Simon insisted, frowning. “You’re well aware of how powerful he is. He could have killed me at any time. Or Markus. Or the whole town, if he tried hard enough. He’s trying to… to live a good life, to help people. And at this point I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loves me as much as I love him.”

Daniel sighed and rubbed his face. “You sound like some idiot preteen who just saw his first romance show at the theatre. …And you weren’t like this as a preteen.”

“I didn’t know Rook then.”

“God, you’re sickening,” Daniel growled.

“Will you just give him a chance? Get to know him? You’ll like him, I promise.” Simon grabbed Daniel’s hand. “Please?”

Daniel stared back at his twin, and finally let out an exasperated sigh. “I took the time to get here, and I’m going to stay for a while anyway.”

“Thank you,” Simon exhaled. “It… means a lot to me. Both of you mean a lot to me.”

“And you mean a lot to _me_. Just… I don’t want you getting hurt.” Daniel’s voice dropped.

Simon pulled him into a hug. “I know. I… appreciate that. But I’m okay, I promise. I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

Daniel grumbled incoherently.

“Are you all right?” Connor asked quietly when they got upstairs.

“He’s afraid of me,” Rook whispered, eyes distant. “He hates me. He’ll never trust me, I knew this would –“

“Stop that. He’s afraid, but he hates what you used to be. …And so do you, so you have something in common already. And you both love Simon, you have that in common too. He doesn’t trust you right now, but give him a chance. …He’s Simon’s brother, right? So he must have the same kindness in him.”

Rook looked over, unable to hide his panic entirely. “Not necessarily towards me.”

Connor put an arm around his brother. “Let him get to know you,” he murmured. “You can win him over. And I’m sure Simon will help soften him up.”

“What if he doesn’t, though?” Rook snapped. “I – I want him to… like me. I don’t want to pull Simon in two directions like that.”

“Rook.” Connor squeezed his brother’s shoulders. “He just arrived. He hasn’t had a chance to get to know you, or come to terms with things… being the way they are now. I understand your concern, but give it some time.”

Rook sighed. “…You’re right, I suppose. I’ll… try.”

“Good.” Connor smiled.

“He doesn’t sound very enthusiastic down there.”

“Well you don’t sound very enthusiastic up here.” Connor grinned. “I think you’ll get along perfectly.”

Simon set his brother up in a room for the night, and ignored his incredulous stare when he followed Rook back into their room. As soon as the door was closed, he wrapped Rook in a soft hug.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not as good of a liar as you think you are.” Simon smiled up fondly.

“…He hates me.”

“He’s afraid because he doesn’t know you, that’s all. He worries about me a lot. But it’s impossible not to see how sweet you are. He’ll love you.”

Rook looked away, though he held Simon close. “What if he doesn’t?”

“He will.”

“But if he doesn’t… I don’t want to cause problems between you. I don’t want you to feel like you have to… choose between us. But… I also don’t want to lose you.” His throat tightened as he spoke.

“Hey,” Simon murmured, reaching up to cup Rook’s face in his warm hands. “You won’t lose me. Neither will he. I love you both, and that won’t change. …Worst-case scenario, I’ll love you separately. But I really do think he just needs to get used to the idea.”

Rook swallowed and looked into Simon’s eyes, tense and silent.

“I love you,” Simon whispered, looking back at him. “And we’ll be okay.”

It took a moment, but finally Rook closed his eyes and exhaled some of the tension. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Simon leaned up and kissed him, then pulled him over to sit on the bed. “Give it time. I’ll be with you.”

Rook held him close, burying his face in blonde hair that smelled faintly of lavender. Simon curled into him, the hand on his back tracing lazy patterns. After a moment Rook nodded.

The Manfred Estate seemed bigger somehow, definitely emptier, and Leo tried not to look so out of place. He slunk up the long drive and hesitated at the edge of the trees. There was a lamp burning in the studio.

For a brief moment he was back to that hazy night a few years ago, angry and hurting and confused. His father the king rejected him over and over, nothing he did was ever good enough. It was almost worse than not being acknowledged at all. So he’d come back ready to be the miscreant, the disappointment, the worthless scum Carl treated him as. Sometimes he’d throw money at his son to get him to leave, so that was basically permission to take what he needed to get through another few weeks, in Leo’s addled mind.

Then there had been the fight, He knew he was pushing Markus too far. The servant finally pushed back, and Leo had woken up hours later to find himself lying in a pool of his own blood on the floor. There was another smear of blood nearby, and no one else was home. He’d only heard of his father’s death later, but by that time he was long gone.

Tonight Leo walked up to the door and… couldn’t go any further. What lay in wait inside? That oppressive warmth and weird smell? The bright lights and cluttered space full of things that shouldn’t be touched? He was already feeling the waves of disappointment emanating from the manor. Through the window, he spotted Markus walking out of the studio. 

Leo Manfred turned and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook and Simon make breakfast. North helps smooth things over. No one's fooled by Leo.  
> Leo tries again at the Manfred Mansion, and runs into a face from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If swearing bothers you, just... avoid Leo any time I write him, he's full of it)

“Do you want to help make breakfast this morning?” Simon whispered into Rook’s back when he woke up.

Rook nodded slowly and scooted a little closer. “Pancakes?”

“Good idea.” Simon kissed the back of his neck.

By the time Daniel came down, they had served the early customers and were about to get into the breakfast rush.

“Do you need any help?” Daniel asked quietly, eyeing them.

“Good morning! I think we’ve got it,” Simon said, smiling at his brother. “Did you sleep well?”

Daniel nodded and glanced out into the dining room, which was mostly empty. He did a double-take and walked out into the larger room.

“You’re here early,” he mumbled, sitting down next to Leo, who was huddled in a corner.

Leo uncurled a little. “Yeah.”

“Things go okay?”

“Um… I didn’t go in.”

Inwardly, Daniel sighed. “Did you talk to anybody?”

He shook his head.

“Okay. Could’ve been worse I guess, right? You can try again today if you want.”

Leo made a face but didn’t answer.

“Or not. …Did you eat already?”

“Yeah. It was good.”

“Yeah, everything Simon makes is good.”

“Did you beat that guy’s ass yet?”

Daniel made a face. “I’m keeping an eye on him.”

“Daniel, you didn’t tell me you brought a friend with you.” Simon came out into the dining room with a smile.

“Oh – yeah. This is… Leo.”

Leo nodded to Simon, trying to look at him while keeping his face down.

“Nice to meet you!” Simon smiled. “Ah – I assume you’ve made other arrangements, but if you need a place to stay, any friend of Daniel’s is welcome to a free room.”

“That’s a terrible way to run an inn – how are you not out of business by now, letting all these people stay for free!?” Daniel complained as Leo looked up sharply.

“I don’t just let anyone stay for free, he’s your friend!”

Daniel pointed sharply to the kitchen door.

“…He was hurt and didn’t have any money.”

Daniel’s eyebrows rose. “No money? Him?”

“I told you, he left that behind. Pretty suddenly, and it’s not like he could spend their currency here.” Simon shook his head. “He needed help. And at that point I had plenty of space.”

“I don’t have to stay here,” Leo mumbled.

“No, it’s okay. There’s room – if you want it.”

“Uh… okay. I mean, if you’re sure…”

“Of course! We’d be glad to have you. Um… separate rooms, or sharing?”

“Separate if you’ve got it, but if not I don’t mind the floor,” Leo said quickly.

“Got it, shouldn’t be a problem. The one next to Daniel’s will be open tonight, and I’ll just keep that one for you while you’re here.”

Rook brought out a few more plates of pancakes and handed them out, offering some to Leo and Daniel. Leo took a second plate and started cutting them up, and Daniel grudgingly took one as well.

“This is Daniel’s friend, Leo,” Simon said, catching his arm before he fled back to the kitchen. “This is Rook, my beloved.” He glanced up, blushing.

“…Hello,” Rook murmured, tearing his gaze from Simon to stare intently at Leo.

“Hey,” Leo muttered, glancing at him briefly. Then he blinked and glanced between Rook and Simon, then over at Daniel.

“Leo Manfred?” Rook asked in a low voice.

Leo flinched, and Daniel tensed.

“What about it, Reaver?” the twin growled.

“Hey,” Simon snapped, then took a deep breath. “Okay, let’s… just calm down. We all know who – really, Leo Manfred?”

Leo shrugged, not meeting his eyes but glancing in Rook’s general direction. “You recognize me?”

“I… I studied… those in power, and those close to them, when I was growing up.”

“Yeah, well I was never gonna be in power. Or close to anybody who was,” Leo growled.

“It may be… better that way,” Rook mumbled.

“That’s what my dad always said,” Leo muttered bitterly.

“I – I apologize, I didn’t mean any offense,” Rook said quietly, his gaze dropping. “I only meant… in my experience, distancing myself from my… family was a very positive thing. The queen, not my brother.”

Daniel and Leo both stared at Rook, while Simon put a hand on his back.

“I mean… I guess sometimes,” Leo finally said. “My dad treated me like something he found in the chamber pot, but everybody else sure loved him.”

“So when you distanced yourself, you were able to… grow beyond what he saw in you.” Rook nodded in understanding.

“I don’t know if I’d say that,” Leo mumbled.

“…But you should, because it’s true,” Daniel said reluctantly. He looked away from the taller man’s hopeful smile.

Rook’s smile faltered, but he turned back to Leo. “Well it’s… nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, uh… you too. You just… make breakfast these days?”

“I’ve learned to cook a number of dishes, and I help keep the rooms clean between guests.”

Daniel squinted at him. “Anything else?”

“We’re expanding the garden a bit, but it won’t start growing until the weather improves,” Rook mumbled, glancing at Simon, who nodded in confirmation.

Daniel gnawed on his lip for a moment. “…Okay look, I don’t trust you, and… I find it hard to believe that’s your only goal here.”

Rook winced slightly, but spoke calmly. “I understand that. I… hope I’m able to change your mind in time.”

“You guys done with your family reunion?” North called from the door. “Can I get some food, or what? Do I have to go get it myself?”

Rook rushed to continue serving the customers, and Simon followed him, casting Daniel one last look over his shoulder as he went into the kitchen.

“He doesn’t seem that bad,” Leo muttered cautiously.

“You’re too gullible.” Daniel waved North over, and she flopped down in a chair next to him.

“Took you long enough to visit.”

“You never answered my letters,” Daniel countered.

North shrugged. “I didn’t want to. Guess you’re still alive, though. Good to see.”

“Guess you let my brother just take in a killer,” Daniel muttered.

“I mean, I came around back when you lived here too.” She shrugged with a sharp grin. “Rook’s okay, though. I’d absolutely kick his ass if he wasn’t. …But have you met him? He’d probably just stand there and ask me to stop. Quietly.”

Daniel exhaled slowly. “…Really?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about Simon, he’s fine.”

“Well… good.” Daniel’s shoulders relaxed. “This is my dumbass friend Leo.”

“Hey!” Leo complained.

“Takes one to know one.” North shrugged, and Daniel rolled his eyes. “So tell me what you’ve been up to.”

“Well – did you even read the letters I sent?”

“Yep!”

“…You just didn’t respond. Got it.” Daniel sighed and began telling her about his little house and the school where he taught, then asked about her life. Leo sat back and listened, then tried to duck out quietly at a lull in the conversation.

“See you, Manfred.” North waved over her shoulder.

Leo froze. “Do I – I know I wasn’t that well-known before.”

“Just enough. …And I was mostly guessing.”

He groaned and rubbed his face.

“Yeah, apparently these two attract all kinds of weirdos.” North shrugged.

“Just be careful,” Daniel sighed. “I’ll be around.”

Again, Leo went to the mansion. There was a light in an upstairs window this time, and he approached cautiously. He could knock, and… the person might not hear him. Or maybe someone had left a lamp burning, and no one was actually there. Or he’d knock, and they’d answer the door, but it would give him enough time to regret his decision and leave again.

Better not to knock at all if that’s how it was going to go. Leo turned around and trudged back down the path. He was caught up in his own memories and the crunch of the leaves underfoot when he realized there was someone in front of him.

Markus, of course, because that’s how his luck went.

Markus stared at him as if seeing a ghost. …Which made sense, since the last time he’d been here Markus had seen him passed out in a puddle of his own blood. Shit, he must look suspicious.

“…Leo?”

“I didn’t go in,” he said hurriedly. “I, uh – I just… I just looked and turned around, I didn’t touch anything, I was just leaving.” He tried to duck around Markus without making eye contact, but Markus stepped right in front of him.

“Wait. …Please. What are you doing here?” he asked cautiously.

“I… um… just…” Leo waved vaguely over his shoulder, trying not to hyperventilate. 

Markus stood still as a statue, waiting.

“Guess you’re… guess all this is yours now, huh,” Leo finally mumbled, eyes sweeping the forest.

“I… stay here when I don’t have anywhere else to be,” Markus murmured cautiously.

“I mean… I mean the whole country.”

“What?” Markus let out a surprised laugh. “No. No, I was… heading the militia to defend against attacks. That’s all. …Well, and then to get an actual peace treaty, the new king of the Eastern Empire had to discuss it with someone and have someone sign, so… that ended up being me, but…”

“So we’ve just been… without a leader all this time?” Leo frowned. “Everybody I’ve talked to says it’s you.”

“I… I know not everyone supports me, and I don’t want to cause a civil war.”

“Well… shit, Markus, you’re gonna make the whole country break down for lack of leadership, then! Fuck, man, step up!”

Markus blinked at him, wide-eyed. “Excuse me?”

“Uh.” Leo ducked his head. “Just… I mean you’re pretty much doing it already. Most people… are okay with that. You can’t make everybody happy. Just… do what you have to, you know?”

“It’s… it’s not that easy,” Markus stammered.

“Who’s gonna fight you for it?” Leo frowned at him. “Anybody else stepping up to take over?”

“Well no…”

“God damn, Markus, you’re a fucking moron.” Leo shook his head with an exasperated sigh. “You’re already the… the king or whatever you want to call yourself. Just make it official, find somebody to do a ceremony or whatever, and get on with it.”

Markus stared at him, his mouth agape.

“I mean, shit, man,” Leo muttered, brushing past Markus to walk away. What a colossal idiot.

“Leo.”

He turned. “What?”

“Do you, um… Do you want to come in?” Markus asked softly, just barely able to meet his eyes.

Leo froze.

“You don’t have to. I just – it’s been a long time, and… a lot has changed since then. And I’d like to… to get to know you a little. If you want.”

“I, uh…” Leo swallowed thickly. “I kinda… I came to… to try to… talk to you, actually. I just… I wasn’t sure what to say, or… if you’d even want to.”

“I do.” Marukus paused. “You look… better. Than last time.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m… I’m okay. Mostly. Better than before, anyway, but…” He shrugged, looking aside.

“That’s good to hear.” Markus smiled tentatively. “I know… Carl would be proud of you.”

Leo’s eyes narrowed and he looked straight into Markus’s eyes. “He didn’t give a damn about me. No, shut up, he never did. Every single time I showed up, I was a disappointment. An embarrassment. Not just when I was out of my mind, I know how bad I got. In the beginning too, when I was just a kid who needed somebody to give a shit about me. I wasn’t refined, accomplished, talented. Not hardworking enough, not well-spoken enough, not creative enough. I just wasn’t enough, period.”

“He –“

“The one thing he did was acknowledge that I was his bastard, and all he did about that was throw money at me to get me to go away. That’s all he ever fucking did for me in his life, and I fucking hate him, so don’t try telling me he’d be proud,” Leo snarled.

Markus drew back. “I – I’m sorry.”

“I know he fucking loved you,” Leo continued, looking away. “You’re more his son than I ever was.”

“Leo, I…”

“I don’t wanna hear it. He’s dead and buried, I’m done trying to get him to… see anything in me. I didn’t come back for him.”

The two were silent for a long moment.

“…Just wanted to… to see the place again, see if it was any different,” Leo mumbled, his head dropping. “And… see you, if you had time. Um. Apologize, you know, for… for what I did, for… me.” He shrugged uncomfortably. “I know I can’t make things right, but I… I mean I’m sorry, I said and did a lot of shit that wasn’t… that I hate. That’s not who I wanna be. Not your problem, I just… I had to say it. That’s all I came back for.”

“Will you come in for a while?” Markus asked again, softer but more sure this time. “I was going to find something for lunch and try to relax a little… I’d love the chance to talk to you for a while. And… there’s a spare room if you want it…”

Leo’s throat tightened, and he gave a short nod. “I… I’ve got a place to stay,” he mumbled, voice rough all of a sudden. “But… I’ll come in for a while. If you’ve got time.”

“Of course I have time.”

Leo glanced up in time to catch a genuine smile, and it lifted an enormous weight off his shoulders. He smiled back tentatively, and the two walked slowly down the path towards the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor keeps trying, despite a lot of obstacles in his way.  
> Simon, Daniel, and Rook go out for the day and get to know each other better, and Rook is roped into the brotherly teasing.

“As you see, these bits of land are of great tactical significance and would benefit the Empire greatly,” the latest commander of the armed forces pointed out on a map. He was the twelfth to hold that position since Connor had taken the crown.

“Yes,” Connor said patiently. “It looks to me like a few mountain peaks, is that right? Are they even inhabitable?”

“Ah – it’s certainly possible to build on them, if we were able to get workers there without fear of attack,” Captain Allen said.

“Right, but the land here is nothing but rock, isn’t it? And the altitude is high enough that it’s covered in ice for most of the year.”

“If we could establish a watch tower there –“

“To watch our neighbors,” Connor finished. “Who are our friends now, Captain. I’m certainly not opposed to building shelters up there, or even a trading outpost if the lands should fall to us, but a watch tower would… not be a show of good faith.”

A muscle twitched in the captain’s face. He had always taken his job seriously, and he was trying hard to keep that job. “Of course, your majesty. Those lands have historically been disputed, and this would be the perfect time to claim them. After all, as you say, they’re of no use to our neighbors.”

Connor sighed. “I’ll consider it, but you have to understand that they’re of very little use to anyone. I don’t mean to belittle your plans, but what we need is a strong alliance.”

“I – you’re right, of course, but we’re making this alliance with a land devoid of any real leadership. They…” Allen paused to find the right words. “They have… more important concerns than useless little bits of rock. In fact, I’m sure they would welcome our help in a variety of areas, with our experience-“

“No,” Connor said flatly. “We’re not… assimilating them. I’m not here for conquest, peaceful or not. They’re a free nation, and we will be their allies and trade partners. Nothing more. As I’ve discussed with Markus.”

“Markus isn’t even –“

“That’s their business to work out. If he asks me personally I will be glad to offer what advice I have. As a leader, it isn’t my place. And be sure you don’t forget _your_ place, Captain.”

“No, of course not.” Allen immediately ducked his head and took a step back.

“…I’ll consider the benefits of acquiring that land,” Connor said, voice lowering a bit. “Now I’m sure you have other responsibilities to attend to.”

“Ah – of course.” Allen hurriedly took his leave, and Connor heard his shaky exhalation halfway down the corridor.

At least he wasn’t pushing for an all-out attack, the way most of his military commanders had been. Or a clandestine takeover. Perkins hadn’t lasted very long at all.

Rook had had the right idea when he left, Connor had realized quite a while ago. He envied his brother sometimes, but he couldn’t take that path himself. He had the training, the knowledge, the skills to keep everything balanced here if he managed to reach an equilibrium he could live with. He couldn’t just let it all fall, or worse, be picked up by someone who would continue the queen’s work.

And he had his family, small and distant as it was. And he had a couple of acquaintances-turned-cautious-friends. He could make something good of all this, eventually.

“We’ll get the russet potatoes for this,” Simon said, gently guiding Rook’s hands away from the big baking potatoes. “They mash better.”

“Oh.” Rook paused and started picking out potatoes.

“His first attempts at mashing potatoes were just as bad as mine.” Simon grinned fondly. “Remember we just boiled them and then squashed them in a bowl and thought that was enough?”

“They didn’t taste awful,” Daniel said, biting back a grin.

“Rook here mashes them to pulp. …I didn’t realize they could come out to the consistency of paste.”

Rook ducked his head, reddening. Simon scratched his back gently.

“We still ate them. He’s got the process down, just needs to ease up a little.”

“Hm, that’s what happens when you’re too forceful.”

Rook nodded. Simon rubbed his shoulder.

“Then we’ll need carrots, peas, corn, onions, and lamb.”

“I’ve been making it with ground beef, it’s really good!”

“I guess you can do that,” Daniel said, frowning. “Though that’s not really shepherd’s pie anymore, is it? If it’s not made from sheep?”

“Shepherds can have a more varied diet. It’s bad business to eat your whole flock,” Simon teased, grinning at his brother. “Mm, we made a spicy cabbage and pork stew that Rook grew up with a while ago – we didn’t get it quite right, but Connor found us a recipe, we should try that again some time. You’d like it.”

“…The King of the Eastern Empire cooks?” Daniel asked doubtfully.

“N-no,” Rook murmured, glancing over at him. “He… asked someone for the recipe. We didn’t ferment the cabbage beforehand.”

“But we’ve got a batch going for next time,” Simon added. “And it was still good, wasn’t it?”

Rook nodded.

“So this is all stuff you’ve learned from Simon?” Daniel asked, gesturing to their growing shopping basket.

“Yes. It’s… satisfying,” Rook said quietly.

“You keep your other skills… honed?”

“Ah – not really, no. I… occasionally use a bit of magic. For… convenience. Or… once to entertain others.” He paused. “Some of the hand-to-hand combat drills I practiced are good for warming up and stretching in the morning.”

Daniel eyed him for a moment. “You’re weird.”

“That’s why he fits in so well here.” Simon smiled and leaned up to kiss his chin.

“I’ll do better with the potatoes this time,” Rook murmured, smiling faintly.

“I know you will, you learn fast. …But either way, we’ll make it good.”

“I mean, if it’s hot and smells good, people’ll eat it,” Daniel muttered. “You can’t be a perfectionist about everything.”

“He’s doing fine,” Simon said.

“I… want to make things that people like, though.” Rook mumbled.

“Did they eat your potato paste?” Daniel asked.

Rook winced slightly and nodded.

“Well? Good enough, then.”

“He’s right, and nobody complained.” Simon grinned, squeezing Rook’s hand. “Not even North, and you know she’d say something if it wasn’t good.”

“…That’s true,” Rook admitted softly.

When they’d bought all the groceries they needed, the three bought hot meat pies and apples, and walked to a large willow tree by the canal.

“Daniel and I used to come here all the time when we were younger,” Simon said, smiling sidelong at his brother.

“Mostly when there were more leaves on it – it made a good hiding place,” Daniel said, looking up at the bare branches. They sat on the edge of the canal beneath it and ate slowly.

“Ours are better,” Simon whispered, sitting in the middle and taking another bite of meat pie. Rook let out a little huff of laughter.

“Of course they are,” Daniel muttered. “But it’s nice to not have to cook sometimes.”

“How are your students this year?”

“Bright. Energetic. Funny. Loud.” Daniel grinned, softening. “They’re a good group. There’s one I’m especially proud of – Emma. She’s young, but she shows a lot of potential. She talks to me as if I were her brother… Her family’s sending her off to be married next year. They’re fairly wealthy, it’s all about combining land. I mean – I know it happens a lot. Especially where I am. There are plenty of well-off families, but there’s not a lot that the area has to offer in terms of growth. I just wish she had a choice in the matter.”

Simon leaned into his brother. “I’m sorry.”

Daniel shrugged, his frown softening a little.

“Do you still like it there?”

“It’s all right. I like my home, and my job. I have a couple of friends.”

“Is Leo… planning on staying here?”

“Probably not. I don’t know, he doesn’t really plan ahead much.”

“Do you ever think about coming back?” Simon asked quietly. “I miss you a lot.”

“I… I’ve thought about it,” Daniel admitted. “Just… I don’t know.”

“It would be great to have you nearby. And there are plenty of children here, the school always needs more good teachers.”

Daniel shifted and swallowed the last of his pie. “…I’ll think about it.” He glanced briefly at Rook, then away.

“If you need help moving, we could rent a cart and come over,” Simon offered. “Maybe spend a few days there before we come back.”

“Your magic any good for moving heavy things?” Daniel muttered, glancing at Rook again.

“I would be glad to help, if it wouldn’t bother you,” Rook said quietly, his forehead wrinkling in concern.

Daniel could see more and more why Simon liked… Rook. That eager earnestness was just the kind of thing that would make his sentimental brother melt. “I’ll have to think about it,” he mumbled, turning away. “The atmosphere around here has definitely changed.”

“It’s much safer now,” Simon agreed, leaning into Rook. “Trade is starting up… People are starting to travel again… Everyone’s still a bit cautious, but good things are happening on both sides.”

“What do the Easterners think about all this?” Daniel peered over at Rook.

“Like you, most of them are wary at this point. But Connor’s doing his best to take care of them. It means he’s having trouble finding allies in the Tower, but…” He shrugged. “He’s urged quite a few of the queen’s circle to find other employment. I… sometimes feel I should be doing more to help him.”

“But he’s not asking that of you, and you should be able to live your own life,” Simon said gently. “He’s doing great things over there. And he’ll find people he can trust.”

“If he really wants to shake things up, he should find somebody low-born to help him out,” Daniel suggested. “Really make the old cohort mad. Teach them all the political things they need, but make sure it’s somebody who knows… what the people need, what would help the land.”

“That’s not –“ Rook blinked. “Actually… well… it’s not the way things have been done before, but… he has been searching for ways to make changes. Not to mention, he’s running out of high-born, experienced options.”

“Sure. Build his team from scratch, make it people who understand how it is to live normal lives. If the old crowd complains… what are they gonna do about it? He’s the king, his word is law.”

Rook smiled at Daniel. “I – I think I’ll pass that along to him. It’s a risk, but it’s one he may be ready to take.”

“Does he… come here often?”

“At least once a week. He sneaks out when he can and comes for dinner, or just to talk.”

“Yeah, when I ran into him on my way here, he thought I was Simon for a minute.”

Simon snorted. “As if I’d dress like that.”

“Some of us have good taste.” Daniel lifted his chin a bit.

Rook shook his head. “You carry yourselves differently. And there are various aspects of your faces that are distinct.”

“You have weird taste in men,” Daniel said to Simon.

“Maybe,” Simon murmured, laying a hand on Rook’s knee and squeezing gently. “I wouldn’t change anything, though.”

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Rook mumbled, eyes downcast.

“I’m over it, relax,” Daniel muttered, shouldering Simon hard enough that he bumped Rook.

They got up and headed back not long after, all three smiling in the chill spring air. Daniel hung back and grabbed Rook’s sleeve as he reached out to wrap an arm around Simon.

“Be good to him,” Daniel said under his breath, glaring up at the taller man. “Because if you hurt him… I don’t care if you’re the most powerful person on the planet, I will make you wish for death.”

Rook’s eyes widened a little, but he nodded. “Understood.”

“Good.” Daniel let him go.

“I – I appreciate you taking care of your brother.”

“Somebody has to, he certainly won’t do it himself if there’s anyone else around to spend his time on.”

“Hey,” Simon said sharply, stopping abruptly and elbowing Daniel in the side. “I can hear you, you know.”

“Good, you should know my terms, too.”

“It’s completely fair,” Rook pointed out. “If I hurt you, or allowed any harm to come to you, I would deserve such retribution.”

“No you wouldn’t – Daniel, stop bothering him! Rook, don’t listen to him.”

“He loves you,” Rook said solemnly.

Daniel snickered, and Simon sighed.

“I know, but –“

“He wants to make sure you’re treated well, I can only admire that.”

“He doesn’t need to say things like that, though! It doesn’t have to be a threat!”

“I would rather know what to expect if I fail you so badly.”

“I thought I wanted you two to get along – I changed my mind.”

“Come on Simon, he’s looking out for you.” Daniel smirked.

“As is your brother,” Rook added, ever serious.

“You’re both the worst,” Simon groaned, reaching out to squeeze Rook’s fingers lightly to make sure he knew it was a joke.

Daniel’s eyes flickered to Rook with a sharp grin, and Rook smiled brightly back.

“I like your brother,” Rook murmured in the dark that night, curled up in bed. “He isn’t like you. He throws me off-balance. But I can see how much he loves you, and others he’s close to.”

“Don’t point it out to him yet, but he likes you too. He won’t admit that for a while, though.” Simon grinned.

“Is that… all right?”

Simon pulled him close, nuzzling into the nape of his neck. “It makes me so happy.”

“It makes me happy too,” Rook whispered, leaning back into Simon. “You know… I don’t want… anything romantic from him though, don’t you?”

Simon chuckled, kissing Rook’s neck. “I’d really question your taste if you did! …Yes, I know, love. Neither does he, he’s never been interested in that kind of thing. Either way, though, I wouldn’t worry about that. He’s a good brother and a good friend, and I love him. And I love you.”

“And I love you,” Rook breathed, cradling Simon’s hands to his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel talks Leo into helping his poor hopeless brother.  
> Markus is happy to help, and has a request of his own.  
> Simon tries on some clothes, and Rook has a surprising depth of knowledge.

Leo got back late in the evening, a dazed look on his face.

“Everything okay?” Daniel asked cautiously.

“Yeah. Uh… yeah.” Leo blinked and focused on his friend. “Good, actually.”

“You talked to him?”

“Yeah. I don’t know what I was so scared of – okay, yeah I do. But he’s kind of a disaster. Guess that’s what happens, growing up with the Manfred name looming over you. He offered me a room there, but I need my space, y’know? You beat that guy’s ass yet?”

Daniel sighed. “He’s safe for now, but I told him what would happen if things go bad here.”

“Yeah, I could totally see you beating him into the floor.” Leo rolled his eyes. “He’s built like an oak tree.”

“I absolutely would. Are you… thinking about staying for a while?”

“Huh? Oh – I don’t know yet. I don’t really have… a place to go back to.”

“I’m not kicking you out –“

“No, I know, you’re… thanks.” Leo flashed him a quick smile. “I just… I’m not sure yet.”

“Simon’s trying to get me to move back.”

“Yeah?”

Daniel nodded. “I don’t know yet. And I’d have to finish some things off back home anyway. If I did move though, you’d be welcome to stay in the house.”

“That’s… that’s really… nice. Um. Yeah, I’ll have to think about that.”

“No rush.” Daniel patted his arm. “I’m still thinking too. It might take me a while. Just – let me know what you’re thinking.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I will.” Leo smiled crookedly.

Daniel paused, watching his friend. “…You’re not going to tell me anything? Not that you have to, but… If you’re about to be crowned king of the land, I kind of want to know.”

“No!” Leo barked out a short laugh. “Shit, me? Really? Anyway, I can’t. Dad put it in his will, I’m not inheriting anything. I wouldn’t know the first thing about ruling. Nah, I’m talking Markus into that. Did you know, that idiot thought he’d just let the country go without a ruler because he thought it was better than making a few people unhappy by stepping up and doing it himself?”

“That sounds like him.” Daniel rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t he have advisors to give him a clue about these things?”

“He’s just got one, and that guy…” Leo shook his head. “He’s okay. Like, for a person. But he’s scared shitless of causing problems. Won’t take action or push Markus into anything, and Markus doesn’t know shit.”

“Definitely sounds right. Maybe you can knock some sense into them.”

“We’ll see,” Leo grumbled. “Anyway, he’s meeting with the Eastern king next week and I told him he’d better get his shit together by then so he’s got some authority to throw around.”

“Yeah, Rook and Simon were invited, just as guests. …Rook won’t do anything either, but at least his brother seems pretty competent. They said I could go if I want, but I’m not sure I do.”

“Go for it, Dan. I hear their Tower’s pretty impressive, and they’re bound to offer food.”

Daniel snorted. “If that’s what you’re interested in.”

“Eating? Definitely.” Leo shrugged. “Architecture’s pretty cool too. Shit, I’d go if I could.”

“You think Markus would bring you along if you asked? I’m already an extra, I don’t have the authority to invite you.”

“I dunno… I could ask…”

“Do that. The worst he can say is no, right?”

Leo shrugged, though he looked faintly hopeful. “I’d have to see if he’s got anything I can wear, too. I can’t go meet a king looking like I just climbed out of a pig sty.”

“Even if that’s pretty accurate,” Danial put in. He paused, dodging Leo’s attempt to kick his shin. “…I hadn’t thought of that, actually. I can probably put together something presentable… And I’d be shocked if Rook couldn’t find something, too. Simon, though… unless he’s really changed since I left, I don’t think he has any clue of how to present himself. The king sneaks over here dressed like a commoner, but in the Tower on official business, that’s a different matter.”

“I didn’t want to say anything, but yeah. Your brother’s kind of…”

“He just doesn’t care. And doesn’t usually need to, but for this he might need some help.”

Leo nodded slowly. “So he probably doesn’t have anything good to wear?”

“I doubt it.”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll do what I can.”

“Hey, um… I… I’ve got a… a favor to ask,” Leo mumbled, trying not to meet Markus’s eyes. “It’s not for me,” he added quickly. “And you can say no, I – I just…”

“What is it?” Markus asked guardedly.

Leo took a deep breath. “Okay. I was talking to Daniel – my friend, Simon’s brother. He, uh… he’s going to that… meeting over the border with the other two, and we were talking…”

Markus’s eyebrows rose.

“Just… Well Daniel’s gonna be fine and Rook looks like he’d make a flour sack look good, but Simon probably… needs something to wear. Just if he’s gonna be… seen in public representing our country and all… You know? Even if he’s just a guest. Do you have anything that might… fit him that he could borrow?”

‘…Oh. Um… I can take a look. He’s… not quite as tall or thin as Dad was, is –“ Markus froze, wide eyes darting to Leo.

Leo’s face twitched. “Yeah, no, he’s not.”

“I’m sorry, it just… slipped out.”

Leo’s fists clenched, his nails digging into his palms, and then his shoulders suddenly slumped. “I wasn’t that out of it, and I’m not a fucking idiot. He always loved you, he was proud of you, he… he always acted like you were his son.”

“Leo, I’m sorry.”

“Why? It was great for you.” Leo made a face. …Of course he had to ruin things when they were getting better.

“I –“

“Would you quit apologizing? I’m the one fucking things up here.”

“You’re not…” Markus hesitated. “I’m not trying to… take your father away from you.”

Leo huffed a humorless laugh. “You couldn’t if you tried. He loved you, but he didn’t give a shit about me either way.”

They both stared awkwardly at the wall for a long moment.

“I don’t know… how to fix that, Leo,” Markus said quietly.

Leo’s face twitched. “I’m not expecting you to. It’s over, he’s dead, I’m disinherited, you’re on your way to the top. There’s no fixing it, that’s just… life. And yeah, I’m bitter. I know I brought it on myself, though.”

“You didn’t. Not… all of it, I mean.” Markus frowned. “Carl… had expectations that there was no way you could live up to, and… I recognize that he wasn’t very… understanding of you. He didn’t know how to deal with it, either. How to be a good = how to be a father to you.”

“I’m really sick of talking about him,” Leo muttered.

“…I’ll look for some clothes that might fit Simon.” Markus hesitated, fingering the hem of his tunic. “Would you… want to come? Since you’re in town?”

Leo looked up sharply. “What, to your peace talk thing?”

“If you want. King Connor’s refreshingly reasonable, I don’t think it will be a painful experience. Usually he argues more with his advisor of the day than with me, when we talk business. It depends who he’s got working with him this time. But there will be a feast, and lots to see.”

“I… when Daniel mentioned it, I kind of thought I’d… like to go,” Leo mumbled. “Wasn’t gonna ask, though.”

“You can. Go, I mean. And ask. I’d… like to have you there.”

“Yeah?”

Markus nodded with a smile. “You’ve got a good head on your shoulders. I… really appreciate that.”

“Okay. Yeah. I, uh… I’ll have to find something to wear too, though.” Leo ducked his head, scrubbing his face with a hand.

“Come upstairs and look through the closets with me, you can find something for yourself and something for Simon. His brother’s about the same size, right? So you’d have a good idea of the right size and style.”

“That’s – yeah, I can do that.” Leo smiled crookedly. “Thanks, Markus.”

Markus led the way up the stairs, and Markus stopped short halfway to the bed chambers. “Um… if you’re coming along, can I make a request of my own?”

“I mean – sure. You’re doing me all kinds of favors here, I owe you one.”

“No, I – it’s not about that, you don’t have to feel like you owe me.”

He absolutely did feel that way. “What is it?”

“Well… we’ll all be announced on arrival, it’s… a lot more formal than I’ve had to deal with in a long time.” Markus shook his head, turning to look towards the door to the dressing room. “I was just thinking, would it be all right with you… if I introduced you as my brother?” His voice wavered.

Leo’s throat clenched and he swayed backwards. “I’m… I’m not… Dad disinherited me, I can’t be –“

“I didn’t mean… not as… not as a noble, not as a leader, whatever I’m… trying to be.” That was another matter for another time, maybe. “Not even because of… Dad. Just… you and me. You came back to fix things, that… means a lot.”

There was no answer behind him, and he didn’t dare look back.

“I know we haven’t been… talking very long, this is all still… new. I just meant there’s so much happening, and I’d like to… go into it with… with family beside me, but that’s – no, I understand that’s too rushed, I’m sorry, I was just thinking –“

“God above, you talk a lot.” Leo’s voice cracked as he stepped forward and clasped Markus’s arm tightly. “You… want that? Really?”

Markus swallowed. “Only if you’d be completely comfortable with it. I honestly don’t want to pressure you into anything you don’t want.”

Leo’s hand clenched Markus’s arm even harder and he stepped up a little closer, unable to speak or even look at him. He nodded once, though, and Markus put his hand tentatively over his brother’s. After a moment they headed in to look through the wardrobe.

Simon came downstairs in a pale blue tunic with silver linings and pants tailored to fit someone else. They were a bit long on him, but luckily both were meant to be worn loosely, so they weren’t too tight. He combed his fingers through his hair self-consciously. “Is it all right?”

“Wait.” Daniel got up and straightened the collar, then tugged on the sleeves a bit to make sure they were even. “You look good!”

“It feels far too fancy for me.”

“Is it uncomfortable?” Rook asked, watching Simon closely.

“No – I mean, I’m a little uncomfortable wearing it, and with all of you looking at me, but it feels okay.”

Rook nodded. “The Manfreds have always been known for their aesthetic. Our style in the east is a bit simpler. You won’t attract any undue attention… but those colors are exceptional for you.” He smiled just a bit.

“Yeah, Dad was a pretentious fucker,” Leo muttered.

“That was one thing Amanda always appreciated about him.” Rook paused, growing a bit distant. “…She was… also a pretentious fucker.”

Leo snickered. “Good riddance to both of ‘em, then.”

Rook’s eyes had never left Simon, who had reddened a bit.

“It’ll take some getting used to…”

“And you’ll have to carry yourself differently,” Daniel pointed out. “Stand up straight, chin up, take big strides when you walk…”

“No,” Rook interrupted when he paused. “You look perfect as you are.”

“I’m just going for acceptable,” Simon mumbled, blushing even harder.

“And you exceed that,” Rook said with complete certainty. “It’s a different look. More formal. None will question your worth or belonging there.”

“Not while you’re on his arm, anyway,” Daniel added with a smirk. Rook’s steely eyes darted to him briefly.

Rook looked at Simon for a moment longer, then picked up a dark gray scarf and carefully wrapped it around his neck, making sure both sides fell evenly down his chest. “The blue brings out your eyes, but this will help prevent your face from washing out,” he murmured.

“Look who’s into fashion now,” Daniel snorted.

“Clothes have a direct effect on how one is perceived.”

“…And I dress like I pulled my clothes out of the garbage heap, I know,” Simon sighed.

“Not at all,” Rook admonished him sharply, laying a hand lightly on his shoulder. “You dress for comfort and warmth, and to put others at ease, and it’s effective. But in this situation putting others at ease… is not the desired effect. You do that naturally. A temporary change of style will counteract that a bit.”

“I’ll… do my best,” Simon murmured, smiling slightly.

“You’ll do well,” Rook told him calmly. “And in any case, Connor is the only one who matters and he already has a positive opinion of you. Even if his advisors try to sway him, he values you highly.”

Simon smiled, reaching out to entwine his fingers with Rook’s as he turned to Daniel. “Are you going to borrow anything?”

“Nah, I’ve got something that’s more understated. I’d absolutely outshine you if I made a real effort.” Daniel flashed his brother a grin.

“Doubtful,” Rook muttered. Daniel shot him a glare, and Rook answered with a light smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Western envoy travels to the Eastern Tower for Markus to meet with Connor.  
> Introductions are made and dinner is served. Rook spends some time talking with his brother, knowing he won't get a chance later.  
> There was no dancing with dinner, so it has to be done in a more private setting.  
> And there seems to be a plot afoot.

“Nice of Connor to send us a carriage,” Simon murmured as they bumped along the road. “Markus offered too.”

“That was the original plan, but with Daniel and Leo both coming, Connor decided it would be uncomfortably crowded,” Rook said quietly.

“I didn’t have to come,” Daniel muttered.

“You’re welcome with us,” Rook said firmly, and Daniel’s eyebrows rose as Simon smiled.

“Of course you are,” Simon said with a smile. “It’s good to have you here, Daniel. Even just for a while.”

“Well –“ Daniel winced as a wheel hit a pothole. “I hope road repair is on the list of things to accomplish soon.”

“Connor’s mentioned it,” Rook assured him. “In the past the focus was on military measures, so he’s had to reassess priorities, and that’s certainly on his list. Most of the other major roads are in good condition, but neither side has done much to maintain the roads connecting us.”

“I know Markus and Josh have been talking about the same thing,” Simon said. “They’re trying to figure a lot out.”

The driver spoke a few sarcastic words to the border guards, and they crossed without incident.

“Hank is the kennel master, he’s probably Connor’s closest friend in the Tower,” Rook murmured, nodding towards the front of the carriage.

“I thought he was hitting a lot of bumps for a professional driver,” Daniel muttered.

“Were you close to him too?” Simon asked softly.

Rook shook his head. “I saw him now and then, but we never spoke.”

“Are we going to meet any of your old friends?” Daniel asked.

Rook looked out the window at the Tower, growing steadily larger as they approached. “I believe anyone who… interacted frequently with me… will be gone by now,” he murmured. Simon quietly took his hand and squeezed it. “I have no desire to see any of them again, anyway.”

“It’s enormous,” Daniel commented, looking out the other window. “I guess we won’t be allowed to explore much…”

Rook tilted his head slightly to the side. “I’m sure that would be frowned upon. And I don’t believe there’s anyone in the Tower who would dare bar any door to me.”

“We’re going to see every inch of the Tower,” Simon whispered, grinning.

“I had my doubts, but he’s okay, Simon,” Daniel said, grinning back.

“We’ll wait until they close themselves into the council room,” Rook decided. “It may not give us enough time for the entire Tower, but we’ll certainly be able to make some progress.”

“You’re sure you won’t be pulled into negotiations?”

Rook sighed. “Connor’s likely to ask again, and he has my private support, but I absolutely will not join the governing body. I’m here to support my brother, not to assist the king.”

“He needs that,” Simon murmured, and Rook nodded in agreement.

When they arrived, Hank got down and opened the door for them to get out. Markus, Josh, and Leo were waiting for them. Leo hung back looking a little intimidated, and as they entered the Tower, Daniel elbowed him lightly.

“We’re going to explore the Tower when they have their conference. You should come with us.”

Leo blinked and grinned faintly. “Yeah, okay.”

As Rook walked into the Tower, a few steps behind Markus, he seemed to glide smoothly across the marble floor. Simon noticed an immediate change in him. His eyes grew hard and sharper. He straightened up. While he held his shoulders and neck stiff, the movements of his legs and arms grew more fluid.

Simon took a long stride and looped his arm through Rook’s. The taller man twitched and looked down at him, and his chest and face visibly relaxed. He smiled softly and shortened his stride a bit.

“We’ll be back home in a few days,” Simon murmured. “Before North loses her patience with stupid guests.”

Rook let out a small laugh. “She threatened to blow the entire inn up once.”

“…More than once,” Simon whispered, grinning. 

They were led to the throne room, and the herald announced them as they entered. Connor sat in an ornate throne on the dais. There were three men and a young woman standing a bit behind him.

“Markus Manfred, regent of the western lands, his brother, Leo Manfred, and his advisor, Joshua Sawyers.”

Daniel’s head shot up at the announcement. Leo looked dazed, hanging back a little behind Markus. He and Josh bowed low, and Markus’s bow was slightly shallower. The three stepped aside so the others could step forward.

“Prince R-Rook Stern, born of our own land and brother to the king. His companion Simon Phillips and Simon’s brother Daniel Phillips of the west.”

Simon and Daniel bowed low. Rook could have gotten by with only a deep nod, but he bowed just as low.

“Welcome,” Connor said with a smile. “It’s so good to have you all here, I’m looking forward to spending time with you and building the bonds between our two lands.”

Rook felt many eyes on him as official greetings were exchanged between Connor and Markus. He recognized a few others in the room, though he hadn’t known them personally. The tall, dark man was Jefferey Fowler, who was now captain of the Tower Guard. The shorter one who was glaring around was… Allen someone? He’d been a sergeant when Rook was fighting, but he’d been promoted to captain as commander of the armies. Elijah Kamski had tutored Connor extensively, and Rook a bit as well. He was hard to get a read on, but he eyed Rook from across the room. And Chloe, who was in his household – Rook couldn’t remember quite how. She stood placid at Kamski’s side, but there was a sparkle in her eye.

He glanced around at his companions – Markus and Josh, with Leo still hanging back a little in a deep red tunic that complemented his skin tone. Daniel standing a bit to the side in a simple black outfit. And Simon right beside him, leaning in a little as he tried to survey the room surreptitiously with all eyes on them.

Simon glanced up at him and flashed a small smile.

There was really no one in either land as lucky as he. Rook caught Simon’s hand and the corner of his mouth curled upwards. Kamski raised his eyebrows. Chloe smiled briefly. Allen and Fowler remained stone-faced.

When they met in the banquet hall, Rook was seated between Connor and Simon, with Markus on Connor’s other side. Daniel and Leo were next to their respective brothers, and Josh sat on Leo’s other side.

“I mentioned the dish you made, but the kitchens wouldn’t make it – too common for tonight,” Connor muttered.

Rook turned to stare at his brother. “Are you taking orders from the chefs now?”

“I… didn’t press the issue,” Connor mumbled uncomfortably. “I thought it was a small matter. We can find another occasion to eat it, though. If not on this trip, then on the next.”

“I’m excited to taste some more of your cuisine!” Simon said, leaning forward with a smile. “This is all beautiful.”

“It’s going to be a boring few days for you, I’m sorry,” Connor said, shaking his head. “Rook, I don’t suppose I could convince you to join me in negotiations? You’re so –“

“No,” Rook said smoothly. “I’ve offered to show the others around. But you know I have complete faith in your abilities, Connor.”

Connor sighed. “I know.”

“How is your… council shaping up?”

“Better… than it was before,” Connor said. “It’s a bit small at the moment, but they’ve all shown loyalty.”

“Hm.”

“Fowler’s been captain of the guard since I took the throne, he’s rather… gruff, but he takes his position seriously. Allen is the latest of the military commanders, and… our visions don’t quite match up, but he’s very determined to keep his position and do his job as well as possible.” Connor paused. “It’s an adjustment for all of us, and I appreciate his efforts. You remember Mr. Kamski, of course. He’s as enigmatic as ever, but provides excellent guidance if I’m able to decipher it. …Which Chloe is very helpful with.”

“Not a bad start.” Rook nodded. “I was talking with Daniel, and he suggested perhaps taking on some commoners, since you’re scraping the bottom of the barrel here. You’d certainly have a better selection.”

Connor blinked and turned to Daniel, whose shoulders hunched.

“I – I wasn’t serious, I –“

“That… I appreciate your input of course, but that isn’t how we…”

“…how we do things?” Rook asked quietly as a leek soup was served. “Is any of this?” He glanced at Daniel, then back to Connor. “As he pointed out, it might be beneficial to have people who are closer to the land, who know and care for it. It would take time of course, but… I thought the idea held merit.”

Connor’s eyes darted around. “I don’t… know if that would be… accepted. I know I… my word is law, but… but even I have limits.”

“It’s good to remember that,” Rook murmured, holding his brother’s gaze. “But it’s yours to decide what those limits are. Whether it’s better for the country to stick to the old ways or to ask for help from a different source.”

Connor sighed and rubbed his forehead. “You have a lot of advice for someone who isn’t willing to help directly.”

Rook merely stared, unrepentant. Daniel glanced nervously at Simon.

“Well you’re right that I’m running out of options. …I’ll give it some thought.” Connor inclined his head.

There was music and a magic performance after dinner, and they were all tired when they were led up to their rooms by a young woman who looked great deal like Chloe, and like the herald.

“Please choose the room that suits you best,” She said, gesturing to the rooms around the common area with a small curtsey. “Ah – Your Highness, the king asked we place you and your companion in a shared room, but of course I can freshen up another if that’s not to your liking. Any other sleeping arrangements can easily be altered as well.”

“This will be quite suitable.”

Simon had been murmuring to Daniel, but patted his shoulder and stepped back over to Rook.

“I trust Connor, of course,” Josh muttered, glancing around. “Do you trust… the rest of the staff here?”

“Not indiscriminately, but I don’t believe the household staff would do us any harm,” Rook replied.

They said their goodnights and Rook closed the door behind himself and Simon, exhaling softly.

“You okay?” Simon asked softly.

He nodded. “It went well, I thought.”

“That was nice, with the music and everything after dinner. I kind of expected dancing, but everyone was pretty stiff.”

Rook smiled. “I’ve heard that the queen used to throw balls now and then, and they were highly dignified ways for each noble to show off their riches.”

Simon covered a laugh. “That doesn’t quite seem like Connor’s style.”

“…I don’t think he has enough court members left to fill the ballroom, it’s quite large.” Rook smiled shyly, reaching out for Simon’s hand. “Besides, I’m trying not to outshine him. Dancing with you for all to see, how could I not?”

Simon snorted and looked away, blushing. “I like Connor, a lot. But I know you could dance circles around him.”

“It never appealed to me much, but… I must admit, I wouldn’t mind trying it. With you.”

“…Well we don’t have any music,” Simon murmured, but still lay his free hand on Rook’s shoulder. “And I never learned real dancing.”

Rook paused, then he drew back to bow low, lower than he had to Connor. Simon tried to mirror him, but didn’t manage to match his grace. As he swayed, Rook caught him up in his arms, one arm around his waist and the other on his shoulder. “There are many different dances, but the basic idea is very easy. Step with me, I’ll move slowly.”

It was a simple series of steps, but Simon found himself stumbling, stepping on Rook’s feet, stepping the wrong way. When he apologized, Rook only smiled and shook his head and continued the step until Simon realized it had been a while since he’d made a mistake, and they seemed to be moving faster now. The steady rhythm of steps brought a tune to mind, and he began to hum as they moved. As the candles burned lower, they danced around the room to their own music, only watching each other, Rook carefully guiding them around furniture.

When Simon had repeated the song three times, he let it trail off into nothing. They slowly came to a halt beside the bed, looking into each other’s eyes.

“I was thinking earlier,” Rook whispered. “How lucky I am. Connor has a kingdom, but I received a far greater blessing.”

Simon muffled a laugh into Rook’s chest. “…To be fair, I think the kingdom’s quite a hassle for him.”

“Yes,” Rook admitted, smiling.

“I liked being introduced as your companion.”

“Mm. We discussed that. ‘Consort’ came up first, but I wasn’t sure how you would feel about that.”

Simon blinked.

“Of course it has the same meaning,” Rook said quickly. “A companion or partner. Although it can also refer to a spouse.”

They’d still been swaying gently, but Simon stilled. “Do you… ever think about…” He trailed off, and Rook waiting but he didn’t continue.

“I do,” Rook murmured. “But… I… I wouldn’t want to… spring something on you without… discussing it first.”

Simon leaned in and hugged him tightly.

“Besides, as proud as I am to be here with you, such discussions belong somewhere… more comfortable and intimate than my brother’s guest room.”

Simon laughed softly. “I can’t argue with that.” His voice was unusually high.

“Are you all right?” Rook murmured.

“Yes,” Simon breathed. He pulled away enough to smile up at Rook. “I think all the time how lucky I am. Whenever I see you.”

Rook smiled fondly, in a way no one else had ever seen. “Shall we go to bed then, beloved?”

“Let’s.” Simon pulled back the thick covers and they quickly changed into bed clothes and climbed in, huddling close.

“…To be fair, this bed is both comfortable and intimate,” Simon murmured after a while, covering a yawn.

“It certainly is.” Rook kissed the corner of his mouth before extinguishing all the candles and lamps with a gesture.

“You’re late,” a short figure growled.

“It’s been busy today,” the other snapped. “What do you want from me!?”

“A competent operative. Did the king make any public statements?”

“No, just welcomed the visitors. He spent most of the banquet talking to them.”

“Markus?”

“Enough to be polite. Mostly… his brother.”

“I hear Reaver’s grown soft in the west.”

“Sure looks like it to me. And he’s got it bad for the Westerner he picked up.”

“We can use that. Anything else?”

“Well Leo Manfred’s with them – the old king’s bastard. And they announced him as Markus’s brother.”

That made the shorter figure step forward. “Brother? He was disinherited, is he now planning on taking the throne?”

“Didn’t sound like it from the way they were talking. He barely said two words.”

“Hmm… A bastard with a long history of addiction could be useful. But let’s keep our focus where it belongs for now. At home. Sort out our own problems before we look to our neighbors.”

“Yeah… I guess.”

“We don’t have much time, so we have to make it count. …Don’t disappoint me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the two leaders and their advisers meet to discuss policies and treaties, Rook, Simon, Daniel, and Leo explore the Tower.  
> The following day they explore the gardens and the grounds, get in a fruit fight, ponder Chloe's true nature, and run into more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I was sick when I wrote the middle of this chapter, so it's maybe not the best, but it gets us where we need to go)

“Please make yourself at home while you’re here,” Connor said to his guests at breakfast. “We will likely be in council until dinner.”

“Do be sure to pause for food and breaks now and then,” Rook suggested quietly. “You’ll make poor decisions if your mind isn’t sharp.”

“Of course,” Connor replied, a little exasperated. “I take care of myself and my guests.”

“I know you do.” Rook smiled slightly, and the group dispersed, with Connor, Josh, Markus, Kamski, Chloe, and Allen heading in one direction and Rook, Simon, Daniel, and Leo going the other way.

“So we’re just gonna… snoop around all over?” Leo asked, looking up.

Rook nodded. “I haven’t seen all of the Tower either… The top floor is Connor’s chambers and I mean to respect his privacy, but the rest we should be able to see.”

“That must be a lot of stairs,” Daniel muttered.

“There are elevators run by some of the court mages,” Rook said, gesturing to a large vertical tube. “Though Connor and I would often just teleport to the floor where we needed to be. It’s quicker.”

“You gonna, uh… do that to us?” Leo asked, looking a little green.

“If you’d like, but the elevators are better for groups.”

“Let’s stick to that for now,” Simon decided.

The level just below Connor’s chambers was a gallery of statues and paintings, and they spent a while looking around. 

“Did… the queen live in the upper chambers before?” Simon whispered, glancing at the ceiling.

Rook nodded. “Connor had them gutted and completely redecorated before he moved in.”

Below that was guards’ quarters, and then a massive library.

“I could spent weeks here,” Daniel murmured, scanning the titles. “Even if it’s all reference books.”

“I believe Connor has a few more… frivolous volumes in his room, but reading was presented to us as a means to gather information, not for entertainment.” Rook rolled his eyes.

“Boring,” Leo commented, and Rook nodded in agreement.

There were various council rooms hung with maps and portraits of past rulers and warriors. They skirted around the one in use, which was guarded by Fowler and another guard.

There were numerous floors devoted to storage, and to combat training.

“This one has strong magical wards,” Rook explained. “Mainly to keep anything from getting out and doing damage. I did quite a bit of training here.” He paused, then balanced his stance a bit, rubbing his hands together thoughtfully. The energy in the air grew sharp, and he shot a quick blast of electricity at the opposite wall. The other three jumped, but when it struck the surface it rippled out of existence. “Everything is absorbed.” He walked over to touch the nearest wall. It pulsed slightly at the contact. “The wards are partially fueled by attacks, as you saw… They’re not terribly strong at the moment.”

“Not as much training going on now, I guess,” Simon said.

There were weapons training rooms as well, and Rook showed them a basic hold on a number of different weapons as well as a simple strike and defend. There were a few floors dedicated to making medicine and bandages, and Simon was especially interested in the combinations of herbs and minerals.

They stopped in the kitchens for lunch, but took their food out to the dining room because the cooks were eyeing them uncomfortably and giving them a wide berth.

“To be fair, I wouldn’t want guests hanging out in the kitchen either,” Simon murmured. “Not strangers. Or… the king’s family, I guess.” He shrugged apologetically at Rook, who shook his head in agreement.

They passed through the guard barracks and some more guest suites on their way down. Closer to the ground floor it was more council rooms, galleries, and storage. They paused in the ballroom, which was almost overwhelmingly decorated. The floor was an ornate system of interlocking tiles that faded from red to pink to white and back in a rose petal pattern. The walls were all patterned mirrors, and the ceiling had intricate designs painted on it.

“Whoa,” Leo breathed.

“The queen had a thing for roses,” Daniel muttered, looking at the floor.

“She did,” Rook replied flatly.

Simon slid an arm around Rook and gently pulled him around. “This is so different than everything else… So ornate and rich.”

“As I said, this was her favorite venue for showing off riches. It was her… rose among the thorns. A concept she liked in many aspects. I don’t think Connor’s used it at all. He has more pressing matters than remodeling one useless floor.”

“It’d be a shame to get rid of all this, though,” Daniel said. “It’s… definitely a bit much, but it’s beautiful, in an overdone way.”

“Put it in a museum, then,” Leo scoffed. “Doesn’t have to be where he lives. I wouldn’t keep a room of Dad’s paintings, let ‘em go where people want to see ‘em.”

“I’m not sure what Connor has planned for it… but I tend to agree with you.”

When they reached the ground floor, a couple soldiers and a guard with a scar across his nose hesitated in front of the elevator.

“Sorry – go ahead,” Simon said as they hurried to get out and make room.

The two soldiers eyed the group, especially Rook, as they walked into the elevator. The guard paused and squinted up at Rook.

“You ever think about coming back?” he asked.

“No,” Rook said shortly. “I’m glad to visit, but I have a new home.”

The guard glanced around at the others, then back at Rook. “No king, nobody who’s a match for you over there, huh?”

“I think you have the wrong idea,” Rook said flatly, taking Simon’s arm. “I’m sure you have pressing business elsewhere; don’t let me detain you.”

Finally the guard got the hint and slunk into the elevator where the soldiers were trying to surreptitiously gesture to him.

“What an asshole,” Daniel muttered.

“They’re going down,” Simon murmured, leaning up to Rook’s ear. “What’s below us?”

“Storage, mostly. A few more training rooms. Not much… to my knowledge. Perhaps we should investigate.”

“Later, maybe,” Daniel said, eyes still on the elevator. “That guy looked like bad news. You know him?”

“I may have seen him in the past… I don’t think we ever spoke.”

“Yeah, you didn’t really talk to anyone though, did you? Not even your brother, before the queen died,” Leo put in. “So how much can you really trust any of them?”

Rook’s eyes narrowed. “I trust Connor completely. He saved my life, and we’ve built a good relationship. I trust the people he’s chosen as well. …Not as much as I trust him, obviously, but I believe his council is on his side.” He paused. “I’m not sure how stringent the vetting process for each guard and soldier was, though. In any case, people like that don’t have much real power here. But be careful who you talk to, and what you say.”

“Ah!” The herald, who looked just like Chloe, appeared around the corner and took a step back. “Excuse me. Dinner should be ready in half an hour, if you’ll all join us. Negotiations have ended for the day.”

“We’ll be there shortly,” Rook said with a stiff nod.

“You okay?” Simon asked softly when she walked away.

“Fine. …I am,” Rook amended quietly. “I’m looking forward to going home, though.”

Simon wrapped an arm around him. “So am I. Let’s go get changed for dinner, since we’re just that fancy.”

Daniel snorted.

“We are, at the moment!” Simon grinned.

Those who had spent their day in the council room looked rather drained at dinner, but not unhappy.

“I’m… I’m going to take your advice when we get back home,” Markus leaned over to say to Leo. “To lead the Western Lands. You’re right, they need someone.”

“Yeah, and you’ve been doing it anyway. Good.” Leo spread herbed butter on a roll.

“Connor said he’d acknowledge it officially, but not until I’m well-established, so it doesn’t look like he put me on the throne as his puppet or something.”

“There’s a chance of that anyway,” Josh spoke up.

“…But there’s only so much I can do.” Markus sighed. “I can’t please everyone.”

“Damn right,” Leo agreed.

“Did you all get a chance to explore?” Connor asked when the main course had been served.

“We went through everything between the ground floor and just under your chambers,” Simon replied. “It’s very impressive! I loved your apothecary, I made a few notes for my own supply. And of course the galleries are beautiful. Daniel loved the library.”

“If the weather’s nice tomorrow, you should go see the gardens outside,” Connor suggested. “A lot of it’s ornamental, but there’s a large kitchen garden as well. I had the rose garden and the Zen garden replaced with zinnias and a greenhouse for tropical plants.”

“That sounds great!” Simon grinned. “Oh, Rook – did you tell him about the guard we saw?”

“Not yet.” Rook turned to Connor. “One of your guards was implying today that I left to take over the Western lands without any competition. Annoying, but he left when I asked him to.”

Connor frowned. “Captain Fowler’s talked to them about the direction we’re heading, and I know a few have left because of that… I’ll mention that to him. Do you know who it was?”

“A few inches shorter than me, brown hair, a scar across his nose.”

“I know the one.” Connor had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “I’ll take care of it.”

“It’s probably nothing.”

“Probably,” Connor sighed. “But I can’t afford to let anything slip under the radar at this point, we’re in a delicate situation.” He looked over to Daniel. “I think I’m going to take your suggestion, though.”

Daniel reddened and sank down in his seat a little. “O-oh, you don’t have to –“

“I know.” Connor smiled a bit. “But you made some good points – I need to be looking out for the people and the land, and I need advisors who know more of that. Not that I’ll be replacing my current team, I think… I’ve got them just about where they need to be. But a few additional members with different expertise would benefit us greatly. I’ll start looking when we’re finished with our talks, but I’ve got a couple of ideas.”

“Oh, um… good.” Daniel nodded, not quite looking up at him.

“It’s a shame I can’t ask any of you…” Connor’s eyes darted to Rook, who was sipping mulled wine and pointedly ignoring him. “But you should consider advising Markus in the future.”

Daniel’s mouth opened and shut quickly, and he glanced over at Markus, who was talking to Leo. “No thanks.”

Simon covered a snort. “Daniel’s not a fan.”

“Oh?”

“N-nothing personal, I just… he…”

“You called him a spineless coward a few times,” Simon supplied helpfully. Daniel glared at him, and his brother grinned back.

“Well, all the more reason that he needs someone like you, then,” Connor said with a chuckle. “It’s… difficult to know what the right thing to do is, especially when you’re planning for a whole country.”

“Very kind of you to say,” Daniel said stiffly. “But I have a job that takes up most of my time. I only came to… check on my brother.”

“He’s lucky to have you looking out for him,” Connor murmured, glancing at Rook, who smiled faintly. Connor smiled back a little wider.

The four set out early the next morning to see the gardens. The large sunken garden still had white trellises and a little stream winding around it, but it was full of young zinnias that had barely begun to sprout. In the summer it would be overrun with colors. They poked around the kitchen garden, Simon and Rook examining the varieties of vegetables that were more rare while Leo picked a handful of small, unripe grapefruits and stuffed them in his pockets. He lagged behind when they headed out to a large green lawn surrounded by rows of trees.

“Hey moron!” he called after a minute. When Daniel turned, he lobbed a fruit at him.

Daniel lunged and fumbled before catching the grapefruit. “You’re such an idiot, I’m about to beat you with this!” He held the fruit aloft and stalked towards his friend.

“Try it!” Leo threw another, which Daniel had to run after. The two started hurling hard citrus furiously back and forth before one of the fruits vanished as Daniel’s hand closed around it. He whirled, jaw clenched.

“Mind your own business,” he hissed at Rook. “Or at least quit cheating.”

Rook took an uncertain step back, and Simon covered a laugh. Daniel picked up a grapefruit from the ground and threw it right at his brother’s face. Simon caught it with surprising speed and hurled it back.

“Excuse me… sirs?” A soldier hovered at the edge of a field by a tree, and Leo made as if to throw a grapefruit at him.

“Yes?” Rook asked flatly, lowering his hand, still clutching a fruit. There were far more on the ground now than Leo had originally picked.

“Mr. Manfred, your… brother is requesting your presence. He didn’t disclose the reason.”

“Huh?” Leo, still not used to having a brother, blinked. “Oh. Uh, sure, is he okay?”

“Yes, he only asked that you come quickly as he’s short on time. He needs to get back to the council meeting.”

“Oh, yeah, uh…” Leo looked around at the others. “Be right back, I guess. Don’t kill each other while I’m gone.” He smirked.

“No, not without you.” Daniel grinned. “We’ll be around.”

Leo followed the soldier back to the Tower.

“Strange that a soldier would be doing messenger work,” Rook murmured, squinting after them. They entered through the main door, which closed behind them.

“I’ve seen a few heralds and pages around,” Simon added, frowning.

“Exactly. …But they may be busy, and perhaps Markus asked the first person he saw.”

Simon looked at Daniel, who shrugged and turned to Rook.

“Why do all the heralds look like Chloe, anyway?”

Rook sighed. “Kamski is a genius, but he has… a type.”

“Gross.”

“It isn’t…” Rook hesitated. “…It isn’t at all based on… desire, but yes, it’s rather odd anyway.”

“Does that mean…” Simon paused. “What is she to him?”

“She began as his student, and he took her into his household as his sister over time.”

Simon nodded slowly. “And… the others…?”

“Did he make them?” Daniel breathed, eyes wide. “That’s… sick, but at the same time… damn.”

“He didn’t make them exactly. Ah – not… not out of nothing. She refers to the others as her sisters – and I’m afraid I don’t know any of them well enough to be sure.”

“But you must know something!” Daniel urged him. They slowly headed to the greenhouse, kicking grapefruits along as they walked.

“My theory is that they are all parts of her – connected, but independent. Connor thinks they may have been other people at one point, but were altered. Some think it’s only an illusion – I find that very unlikely. Or perhaps she actually has identical siblings, but that’s also unlikely, as occasionally more turn up. …But it would be better to ask her, as I shouldn’t be spreading rumors,” Rook murmured, glancing up guiltily. 

“That’s gonna keep me up all night,” Daniel muttered as they walked into the greenhouse. It still smelled new, and condensation covered the walls. The three took off their jackets and walked around looking at orchids, spice plants, and all kinds of delicate flowers.

“B-begging your pardon, Your Highness.”

Rook turned to find a gardener fidgeting with the hem of his dirty shirt, head bowed.

“I… Might you grant Rrr... rrr... m-me… a moment? Of-of your time?”

Rook glanced at Simon, and shrugged. “All right.” He followed the gardener, and Simon hung back, but watched.

Around the corner and under a young tree covered in lavender blossoms stood a few people in lightweight hoods, their faces hidden but likely not sweating overly much in the heat. The gardener shuffled over to stand near them, though he kept looking around nervously.

“Thank you for joining us, Your Highness. We have some concerns we’ve been wanting to discuss with you.”

Rook’s eyes narrowed and his back straightened a bit. “What could you possibly want from me, Perkins?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Rook both have conversations they would rather not have, and Connor learns that the corruption and loyalty to his mother's ways runs far deeper than his council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very soft chapter... I'll make up for it next time.

“I’ll take it from here.” A big bearded man patted the soldier on the shoulder. The smaller man flinched a little and left quickly, leaving Leo shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

“What’s going on?” Leo asked, frowning. “Where’s Markus?”

“Still in his meeting, I’d wager.” The man smiled warmly. “And will be for hours. I’ve been hoping to get the chance to talk with you for… oh, years now!”

“So Markus didn’t ask for me, and you lied to get me here for some reason?”

“We have a lot in common, you and I. I’ve always thought so. Even now, expecting your… brother’s regard. And being ignored, cast aside, in favor of… strangers.” The man shook his head, brows knitted together. “It isn’t right.”

“Okay, I’m done –“

“Wait,” the man said quickly. “I apologize, I’m being rude. Will you take refreshments with me, please? I truly have been waiting to talk to you for such a long time.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Leo asked suspiciously.

“About you, of course. Absolutely the most interesting and worthy person here. Please.” He gestured to a small table set with plates of fruit and cheese. “At least sit with me a while? This is such an opportunity for me, you’ve no idea.”

Leo narrowed his eyes. “Who the hell are you, anyway?”

“Zlatko Andronikov.” The big man offered his hand, bowing slightly as he did. “So pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“I was told you were asked to leave,” Rook said icily.

“I’m no longer in the king’s service,” Perkins responded. “Like you.”

“There is no similarity between us.”

“Isn’t there? Both of us had our own visions. Goals. Dreams, if you will. They were both denied us, so we had to… make our own way in the world.”

“You’re wrong,” Rook said shortly. “What do you want from me?”

“Just to talk.” Perkins smiled thinly. “The whole kingdom’s in a state of unrest after the upheaval of the queen’s death. And I think we can both agree that her methods weren’t always right, but what we need right now is strength. Solidarity.”

“Rook?” Simon appeared around a camellia bush and paused.

“Go back to Daniel,” Rook said flatly, in a voice that brooked no argument. “Stay there.”

Simon hesitated, his shoulders tensing, and Rook thought he might fight it, but at last he nodded “All right,” he said softly, glancing at Perking. “Call me if you need me.”

It made Rook’s heart swell, and his expression lightened. “You do the same, my love,” he murmured, and when Simon had gone he turned back to Perkins. “I can see where this is going, and solidarity has nothing to do with it.”

“It comes down to your sense of responsibility,” Perkins pressed, his voice lowering a bit as he stepped closer. “Are you willing to watch your homeland crumble under a weak king who doesn’t understand the need for –“

“Connor is far from a weak king,” Rook interrupted. “He’s dealing with far more than any ruler in recorded history has had to, and he’s doing so masterfully.”

“He doesn’t have the experience or the training to deal with this.”

“He has exactly the training,” Rook snapped. “And he’s quickly gaining the experience.”

“You really never think about how it could be done better?” Perkins asked. “How you could do it better?”

“No. Because I lack the political and social training Connor grew up with, and I’m not such a fool as to think I could rule even half as well as he does. You should leave before I call the guards.”

“The guards are sick of this. So is the army. Those who have been loyal to your family are being abandoned, their birthrights stolen.”

Rook blinked slowly. The other two figures edged behind Perkins a little. The gardener had crept away. “What you’re saying is treason.”

“Is it treason to want those loyal to the crown to be acknowledged? To try to keep our nation strong? The king is aiding and abetting the enemy, he’s weakening our borders, giving away our lands! He’s destroying our homeland! You could take it, make us stronger than ever! No one would care if you wanted to have a fling with a Westerner – they’re without a true leader, they’re weaker than we are! It would be no effort at all to conquer them right now, and unite the lands! You have the power to do all that and more!”

The taller man cast his fathomless stare down at Perkins far longer than was comfortable. “And what would you do with such power?” he finally asked.

Someone with lesser powers of observation might have missed the glint in Perkins’s eye, because the man bowed his head slightly and kept his voice low.

“I have no such ambitions, myself. It’s not my place. But I’ve always admired you, and I think it’s a shame that you would lose everything you worked so hard for.”

It was a sign of how much Rook had changed that a scornful laugh erupted from him. “Everything I worked for!? What do you think I was being trained for all my life?”

“Strength, control, power… the power to conquer anyone who stands in your way!”

“You’re not wrong,” Rook murmured. “And you think someone like that should be trusted to rule a country?”

“You’re not just anyone. You’re resilient. Look at you, perfectly in control of yourself. I’ve been watching you. You’re not going to blow up the Tower if you get upset. That’s never been your way. You’ve got a cool head. Not like your brother.”

“Really.”

“How many military commanders has he gone through now? Not to mention the others! All of us, trying our best to hold our land and our people together, and he tossed us out like garbage!”

“Are you implying that I wouldn’t do that?”

“You wouldn’t, and I’ll tell you why.” Perkins pointed at him. “You’re shrewd, you don’t just change your mind on a whim. You might have replaced a position once, that’s fair. But this fickle state of the council is hurting our country. How can we present a unified front like this? How can the king claim to have anyone’s interests at heart but his own? And he doesn’t even know what he wants!”

“I think I’ve heard enough.” Rook turned to walk away, but Perkins grabbed his arm.

“Take the throne and the kingdom will stand with you,” the shorter man hissed. “The army will be at your back, whatever you desire will be yours for the taking.”

“It already is.” Rook yanked his arm away and reached – and didn’t, because the power so easily at his beck and call was nowhere to be found. It was like suddenly losing his right hand. He looked around in horrified confusion.

“One thing about your brother’s peaceful policies… it means we need safer spaces, apparently. And that Kamski, he’s quite the genius. He managed to make wards that not only absorb all magic, but completely nullify it. I’m not always behind his work, but… this bit definitely interested me.” Perkins smirked. “Who knew some plants were sensitive to magic?”

Rook tilted his head, and glanced at the two figures flanking Perkins. “You’ve made some poor choices here,” he said quietly.

Leo was smart enough to realize when he was being played, but he wasn’t sure what to do about it. This guy looked like he could snap Leo’s skinny neck over one knee.

“When my family came here from the old country, the royals were very welcoming. They took us in, funded our work… I grew up with Elijah Kamski, did you know that? He was just as annoying as a boy.” Zlatko chuckled. “Ah, but we were great friends for a while. Almost like brothers. Always bouncing ideas off each other.” He shook his head. “And somewhere along the way, we found where I was willing to push for excellence… and he wasn’t. And yet he was the one chosen to educate the princes, to guide them. Even now, he’s the one with the king’s ear.”

“Look, I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” Leo said cautiously.

“May I show you one of my more successful works?” Zlatko turned and called out of the room. “Jerry!”

A young man with red hair walked in with a tall bottle and two glasses on a tray. He smiled as he poured wine into the glasses.

“Jerry used to be just a single person. Now he’s… what are we up to now, Jerry?”

“Thirty-six!” Jerry supplied with a grin.

“Is… that’s… Is that what happened with Chloe and all the… others?”

Zlatko frowned briefly. “No. Chloe and each one of her… sisters… are individuals. Each with their own separate thoughts, opinions, feelings… Experiences. But Jerry here is all one person. They’re all in different places, and they all see and hear anything any of them see and hear.”

“Doesn’t that get confusing?” Leo asked, staring at Jerry.

“Oh no. …Well, it used to, but Zlatko fixed it.” Jerry smiled widely. “I was the seventh one, the first one who was able to handle it. Now we can switch the connection on and off, and we’re working on just getting it in layers. For example… One of us is chopping onions for dinner – I can feel the stinging of our eyes! And one is playing cards with a guard. And one is selling fruit at the market. One of us is resting in a dark room.”

Leo frowned. “Why, though? What’s the point?”

“Think of the surveillance possibilities! Jerry can see everywhere, he could be in town, in the kitchen, across the border –“

“You’re sending spies across the border!? Why the hell would you tell me that?”

“No, no!” Zlatko said quickly. “That was just an example. I meant that they have quite a range.”

“No, we wouldn’t spy across the border,” Jerry added, smiling nervously. “The Western Lands are our allies now! And we’re so glad they are, we should be friends with our neighbors!”

“Exactly!” Zlatko pointed to Jerry, whose shoulders drooped a little as he took away the tray but left the bottle. “Just an example of my work.” He offered Leo a glass.

“Weird,” Leo muttered. He eyed the glass uncertainly, but took it to be polite.

“I suppose,” Zlatko chuckled. “But useful. And such an accomplishment! And the other things I’m working on are even more exciting!”

“Okay… but I barely have any magic talent. I mean it’s great, sure, but it’s got nothing to do with me. What did you want me for?”

“Leo, I think you and I are… kindred spirits. We were both cast aside in favor of someone less worthy. Markus was just a servant, wasn’t he? And your father chose him over his own flesh and blood?” Zlatko shook his head sadly.

“Well too late now, it’s over, he’s dead,” Leo muttered, rubbing his neck self-consciously.

“And you are alive. And… I’ve heard that Markus plans to claim the title of king. To rule all the Western Lands. And where does that leave you?”

“Dad already disinherited me, no going back on that now,” Leo muttered. “And –“

“And to keep you happy with your lot in life, Markus introduced you to our king as his brother,” Zlatko said quietly. “As if that makes everything better. As if a single word gives you back everything that was taken from you.”

“What’s it to you?” Leo growled.

“I’d like to see you get what you deserve,” Zlatko said with a warm smile, swirling his glass gently. “I’d like to help you with that, in fact. To take back your birthright. And to help you keep it.”

“Right, so you can use me to do… whatever you want?”

“Not at all, my boy. I only want to help you, and to continue to help you. My talents are wasted here, but I think in the West I could have the freedom to… spread my wings. Just as you could, given the chance.” He raised his glass to the younger man.

“I dunno,” Leo mumbled uncomfortably.

“But you should,” Zlatko said gently. “You must believe this about yourself, because it’s the absolute truth. And you will inspire others to believe it as well.”

“You’re full of shit,” Leo muttered.

Zlatko was quiet, and when Leo looked up he was watching the younger man with a sad expression.

“Oh, my boy,” he said softly. “Smaller minds will try to make you doubt yourself. You can’t listen to them, you can’t give them that power. You’re so much more than that.”

“I – I’ve gotta go.”

“Of course. …We’ll speak again soon.”

Leo fled, leaving his glass of wine untouched.

“You can’t –“

“I need to see my brother,” Rook said grimly. He pointed at Captain Fowler. “And you need to re-screen each of your guards immediately.” He pushed past Fowler and opened the door to the council room. The group looked up in surprise as he tossed a bound and unconscious Perkins and two others to the floor.

“What’s going on?” Connor asked, instantly on his feet.

“A security breach, and this isn’t the whole of it.” Rook turned to Captain Allen. “You need to screen each soldier and make sure you know where their loyalties lie, because he shouldn’t have gotten in here. I told Fowler the same.” His gaze swept the room, and his eyes narrowed. “…I assume Leo hasn’t been here.”

“No, why would he be?” Markus asked.

“Because a soldier told him you wanted him,” Rook snapped. “I sent Simon and Daniel upstairs to be safe –“

“And you should join them,” Connor interrupted firmly, standing up. Rook drew back a bit. “I need to deal with this immediately – please excuse me Markus, Josh.”

“I need to make sure Leo’s safe,” Markus said, frowning deeply.

“This is my responsibility, and I’ll make sure he’s found.” Connor was rubbing his hands together anxiously, and there was a faint crackling between them. He turned to his council. “I’ll need your assistance with this.”

Allen went to the door while Markus and Josh began to argue about what needed to be done, only to find Leo standing with Fowler outside.

“You’re okay!” Markus rushed over and stopped short, pausing with his hands up and finally patting Leo on the arm awkwardly. “I – I was worried.”

“I – yeah, I’m fine. Everything okay here?”

“Where were you?” asked Connor. “Who told you Markus had called for you?”

“I don’t know, some soldier.”

“Where did he take you?” Allen demanded.

“Uh – just to talk to some other guy, he didn’t stay long.”

“Zlatko hasn’t changed his aftershave,” Kamski murmured, strolling over, and Leo drew back from him.

“Thank you. If you four could go up to your chambers for the night while we deal with this…” Connor’s eyes swept them and landed on Rook. “Please.”

Rook’s cheek twitched. He’d asked again and again not to be part of this, and he couldn’t very well take it back now unless he wanted to go back on everything he’d worked towards. Finally he nodded to Connor. “If you need me…”

“I’ll know where to find you.” Connor’s expression was strained. “Thank you. I – I’ll keep you updated.”

“Thank you,” Rook murmured, then turned to the others. “We should go.”

When the four reached their suite, Simon threw his arms around Rook and Daniel stalked over and jabbed Leo in the chest.

“Where’ve you been?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Leo muttered, and pushed past Daniel.

“I… okay.”

“I’m glad you’re all right,” Markus called as Leo was closing his door. “I was worried.”

Leo paused and stared back at Markus for a long moment. “Yeah,” he finally mumbled before closing himself in his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook and Leo both find solace from their recent encounters. A familiar face shows up, but are they friend or foe?  
> Things happen quickly from there, and everyone finds their place.

Rook shivered as the door closed behind them, and began to pace around the room. Simon caught up and put a hand on his back.

“I could help. I was about to start the investigation myself – should I?” He turned to Simon, eyes stormy. “Am… am I doing the right thing, staying out of it? Should I be… be a part of this? Of all of it? I have the ability, I could –“

Simon came around and took Rook’s face in his hands, pulling him down a little so their foreheads touched. “Look at me, love. Just at me. And breathe for a minute with me.”

Rook’s gray eyes continued to dart around, but slowed as his breathing gradually evened out until he only looked at Simon.

“You’re all right,” Simon murmured. “We all are.” He pulled away, and pulled Rook over to sit on the bed. “Think for a moment.”

“I don’t – I don’t want to… to be part of Connor’s… court, I don’t, but I… is it responsible of me not to?”

Simon took Rook’s hands and began rubbing them gently between his. “You… could, but that’s not the question.”

“Exactly, the question is _should_ I.”

Simon shook his head. “You could. But… can Connor handle this?”

Rook blinked. “I – I’m sure he… he could, but…”

“Do you think he can?”

“It… it’s ongoing, he’s still working on it, but…”

“Do you think he’ll be able to?”

Rook was quiet for a long moment, looking down at their hands.

“I – I think so,” he murmured. “I worry, though.”

“Of course you do.” Simon leaned into him. “Because you love him, and you love the rest of us, and you care about both kingdoms. Why wouldn’t you worry? But I think Connor can do it, too. And he’s got people around him he can count on. You know he trusts you and counts on you too, but he needs you for more than… official help, or your powers.”

Rook’s shoulders relaxed a little more. “It’s strange to be… sent away for my own safety,” he murmured at last. “Only you have ever done that before.”

“Well with you up here, we’re all safe.” Simon gently kissed his chin. “But Connor’s worried too. He doesn’t want you getting hurt.”

“I think I’m the least likely to get hurt, of anyone here.”

“But you’re the one he cares for the most,” Simon murmured. “You’re the one it would hurt him most to see hurt.”

Rook leaned into Simon, and shuddered after a moment. “…Then I should tell you while he’s otherwise occupied that Perkins struck my side. It’s not deep.”

Simon sighed and squeezed his hands. “Of course he did. I swear, I’ll break his kneecaps if I ever get the chance. Lie down and let me see.”

“North’s rubbed off on you.” Rook lay down and watched fondly as Simon gently cleaned and bandaged the wound. When it was finished, Simon sat and carded his fingers slowly through Rook’s hair.

“We’ll be okay. You and me, and Connor, and everyone. We’ll be fine.”

Rook smiled softly up at him, and caught Simon’s free hand after a moment. “I believe you.”

It didn’t take long for Markus to knock at Leo’s door.

“Yeah?” Leo called without moving.

“Can I come in?”

Leo sighed. “I guess.”

Markus slipped in quietly and sat awkwardly while Leo stayed flopped on the bed.

“Are… you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, nobody did anything to me.” Leo shrugged, staring up at the ceiling. “Coulda had some wine, might’ve been poisoned. Coulda had some cheese and fruit too, maybe that was poisoned too.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Markus murmured, watching him closely. “Just in case.”

Leo didn’t respond, but after a minute he rolled over to look at Markus. “Is it… fucked up to not trust random strangers being nice? Or is that like… a normal people thing?” he asked quietly.

Markus made a face. “I think… it depends on the situation. It’s nice to trust people. I guess strictly speaking, it’s safer not to. I wouldn’t say you’re not normal, though.”

Leo snorted derisively. “Okay, Markus.”

“…Not because of that, anyway.” Markus smiled a little.

“Okay, that’s more like it.”

Markus smirked, then he glanced at the door. “Do you trust me?” he asked quietly.

“I – God, Markus, I didn’t want to go there, I was talking about the creep who tried to suck up to me.” Leo fidgeted. “I trust you more than… most people. I don’t even know you that well yet, I’ve only talked to you like five times and most of those I was drugged out of my mind.”

“I know. …I’m really glad we’re getting to know each other better, though.”

“Yeah, me too.” He scratched his head. “You trust me?”

“I – well yes. Ah – it’s a process, I – but mostly, I’d say yes.”

Leo nodded slowly. “Yeah, that’s fair. I wouldn’t trust me.”

“Well… you haven’t done anything lately that would make me not trust you.”

“Lately,” Leo muttered.

“I said it’s a process. …But it’s getting there.”

Leo smiled a little and sat up. “See, if you were all 100% okay with me now, no way in hell I’d trust you.”

Markus chuckled. “I’m glad you’re not taking that badly, because I don’t mean it that way at all. I just want to be honest with you.”

“Thanks.”

“Well, you know… I guess that’s… what brothers do.”

Leo nodded slowly. “Does that… make you feel better about things?”

“What?”

“Calling me your brother?”

“Uh – I… I don’t know if I’d say that, I…”

“Sorry.” Leo sighed, rubbing his face. “Guy kind of got to me.”

“I was afraid for a minute there,” Markus said quietly. “When Rook said someone had taken you away. I thought I’d lost you.”

“I mean… it’s not like we’ve… been good for long. It wouldn’t be much to lose,” Leo muttered. “And I’ve got like… one friend, I think Daniel’d miss me a little, but he’d get over it. Rook and Simon and Josh are okay, but I don’t really know them, they’d be fine.” He shrugged. “No big loss, honestly.”

“Leo.”

Leo looked up at Markus’s unreadable expression, and Markus got up and sat on the bed next to him. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re an idiot.”

“Oh thanks, that’s real hard to take the wrong way,” Leo muttered, turning away on his side. Markus grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it.

“I’d be crushed. And so would Daniel, I’m sure, and the others would be sad too, and probably people you’re not even thinking of, but honestly it doesn’t matter how many people would mourn you because it would be a terrible loss. To me and in general. I know we haven’t been… close for long, but… I’m not prepared to lose you.”

“I know,” Leo muttered.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine. I dunno. I’m fine.”

Markus gnawed on his lip for a moment. “Do you mind if I stay with you for a while?”

Leo curled in on himself a little. “If you want.”

He heard Markus shift a little. “You’re not… an idiot, I just… I need you to know that you’re important to me. That you matter.”

“Nah, you were right,” Leo mumbled. “It’s fine. I know it, I’m used to it.”

“Only when you say things like that. You see things a lot more clearly than I do sometimes, and you’re not afraid to tell me when I’m wrong. …Which I look forward to in the future, because it’s going to matter a lot more when I’m wrong, and I’ll need someone to catch that before it blows out of my hands.”

Leo turned and frowned a little. “I don’t know how long I’m sticking around, but sure.”

“You’re leaving?”

“I mean… yeah, eventually. Can’t stick around forever, right? I’m taking a room Simon and Rook could rent out.”

Markus frowned. “You know you’re still welcome to stay at the house, right?”

“Yeah, that’s… thanks. It’s still not… my place.”

“It could be. If you want it,” Markus said quietly. “I’ve been thinking… it would be nice to have you by my side. I’m trying to think of who I’d put on my own council, and there’s Josh of course, but… I thought of you immediately. I understand if you wouldn’t want to stay in… that house, but… you’ve got a place with me. …Like I said, if you want it.”

“What, like… unofficially?”

“No, officially. I think… you’d be great.”

Leo sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “Well I mean… Daniel was talking about sticking around, so I kinda… wasn’t looking forward to going back anyway… I… I mean… if you really want me to… Maybe I could give it like… a trial run? So you’re… so we’re not stuck with it if it doesn’t work out?”

“I’d be willing to give it a try,” Markus said with a smile.

There was a loud clatter outside, and they both scrambled to their feet. Out in the common area Rook stood over a young man who was bent over a spilled platter of food, drinks, and dishes.

“Sorry, so sorry for the commotion, I’m so clumsy! Oh don’t worry about it, I’ll clean that up –“

“Jerry,” Leo said, and the others looked at him.

“You know him?” Rook asked darkly.

“Yeah – uh… maybe. I met Jerry 7. What number are you?”

Jerry’s face lit up, but he shrank back a little with a nervous smile. “Oh, yes! Yes, we – he met you. Sorry, I’m… I’m 29, I was chopping onions before when you were talking to us. I… I was asked to bring you some refreshments. And I dropped them on the floor.”

“Who sent you up here?” Rook asked icily.

“Ah, that’s… well… that’s a good question. It wasn’t the king.” Jerry smiled tensely as he swept up the fallen bits with his hands and a napkin.

“I guessed that.”

“But it doesn’t matter now, because I’ve gone and dropped everything, so you can’t eat any of it.” He smiled brightly.

“I met one of them before, he was saying they’re… they’re all one person, just a bunch of different bodies, but they can all see and hear the same stuff. ...They just turn it off when they want to,” Leo explained.

“Zlatko was banished for his abominations, even the queen couldn’t stomach his methods,” Rook muttered, glaring at Jerry.

“And… and he gave us all life, and keeps us… alive, makes sure we’re taken care of,” Jerry said quickly. “So we wouldn’t dare say a word against him.”

“Is he… keeping you against your will?” Simon asked slowly.

Jerry turned to him, standing up. “Like we said, we wouldn’t say a word against him. We know better.”

“What was in the food and drinks?” Rook asked.

“We – I didn’t… see what the bottle said, but… better safe than sorry, right?”

“You dropped that on purpose,” Josh said in a low voice.

“We would never say that.” Jerry grinned at him.

“Do you ever stop smiling?” Daniel muttered.

“Oh no, absolutely not. No, that would be… frowned upon.” He giggled.

“Zlatko sent you up here with… poisoned food for us, but you dropped it so we wouldn’t be harmed,” Simon clarified. “Would you… speak against him to make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone else?”

“Oh… well you see… Some of the others are still with him. And can’t… leave on their own. You met 7, he was the first… successful one, but 2-6 are… still in the laboratory, and can’t get out on their own,” Jerry mumbled, looking aside.

“What about… 1? The first one?” Markus murmured, horrified.

“He’s been dead for a while, I’m afraid.” Jerry’s smile was brittle. “We try not to think about it.”

“Will you tell us where his laboratory is?” Rook asked, forcing his voice to be gentle. “We – Connor will see that you’re all unharmed.”

Jerry looked distant for a moment, then perked up and nodded. “We’ve been hoping someone could, it’s so uncomfortable being stretched so thin and he’s already planning to make more of us!”

The talks were cut short, though Connor and Markus agreed to meet again to discuss more. They drew up a cursory treaty in the meantime.

Connor talked with Jerry, and then sent Allen and his best squadron to raid the lab. They found four Jerries in bad shape, and numerous other projects Zlatko had been working on. Jerry pointed out the bolt-hole he’d made to escape, and all kinds of hiding places he had around the Tower and the surrounding city. In a few days he had been captured and his equipment destroyed or repurposed under Kamski and Chloe’s command. Most Jerries remained in the Tower, but some headed out to see the world. A couple of them went back across the border with Markus’s entourage, and offered to send messages any time they were needed.

Captains Allen and Fowler ran a full investigation of each soldier and guard. Anyone with loyalties or connections to Perkins or Zlatko was given the choice of banishment or close monitoring around the Tower without the chance of promotion. Many left, and over the following weeks more trickled out. Chloe kept an eye on them from afar. Perkins and Zlatko, who had been collaborating since the queen’s death, were put on trial for their crimes. There were numerous Jerries on the jury.

North had not burned down Jericho by the time the others got back, but had banned a few customers. Simon apologized to the few who came to complain, but stuck with her decisions. He didn’t ask her to watch the inn again for quite a while.

Leo rented a room not far away and hung around awkwardly with Markus and Josh, or Simon, Rook, and North, until it wasn’t as awkward anymore. He assured Daniel that he would be fine, and most of the time he believed that.

Word spread that Markus was going to lead the Western Lands officially, and while it did raise some unrest here and there, most of the people accepted it. Leo slowly gained confidence in his new position. North stepped in as if she’d been doing it all her life and offered the aggressive push Markus’s fledgling council needed. Simon politely declined an invitation to join them, and Daniel laughed in his face. He didn’t bother asking Rook.

As flowers began to bloom and the river ran full with the melting snow from the north, Simon and Rook left early one morning. Jerry assured them that Jericho would be in good hands, and North told them not to take their time. Their shoulders bumped together as they sat listening to the noises of the city fade into birdsong and the clopping of hooves as the mule pulled the wagon along the winding road inland.

“He’s probably all packed already,” Simon murmured as they passed through a sparse pine forest. “He’ll throw his things in the cart and grab the reins, and we’ll just turn right around.”

“We’ll at least have to stop to give the mule a rest,” Rook replied. “And we’ll need to rest at that point as well.”

“Mm, we’ll make him give us a night, at least,” Simon agreed. “But it’s so pretty out here! I hope we can stay for a few days.”

They stopped for the night at a little waystation that was just a shack with little cold stream behind it. Once they’d made sure the mule was comfortable for the night, they ate and bathed before wrapping up in a thick wool blanket.

“I like it here,” Rook murmured as the first stars appeared in the last rays of the sunset. “The space. The quiet – well, different noises at least. All the green space.”

“Is this the kind of life you envisioned when you left?” Simon pulled him in.

“Mm… the setting, yes. But the rest is beyond my wildest dreams. A real home to look forward to returning to. A family. …The greatest love of my life.”

“I love you,” Simon breathed, hugging his arm and pressing closer. “Daniel and Connor and everyone too – but especially me.”

“And I never imagined such happiness as I’ve found here. With all of them, but especially you.” Rook kissed the top of his head softly.

Tomorrow would be busy, and both looked forward to seeing Daniel again. But for now it was just the two of them holding each other under the night sky, and that was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW, thanks for sticking with this, it's been fun! Sorry things got kind of rushed there, I thought it was too late to add in another massive chunk of a storyline in detail.  
> There will definitely be one more one-shot that happens between this and the first one.

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand!! (of at least one person, plus me!) I'm planning for this to be much shorter than the last installment, but I liked how that one ended, and this will definitely exceed the acceptable length of a chapter.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! You can find me at [Anomalous Appliances](http://anomalous-appliances.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
